


История Одного Мастера

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Flaff, Humor, M/M, Magic!AU, OOC, UST, something!Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Возвращаться – плохая примета, а в случаи Стайлза – вообще фатальная. Новоиспеченный Мастер Стихий в надежде по быстрее получить свободу от стаи, возглавляемой его тайной хмуробровой любовью, попытался изменить характер Дерека Хейла с помощью зелья. Что могло пойти не так?..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Несколько авторских персонажей,альтернативная мифология, ау относительно пятого сезона, нецензурная лексика, графическое описание секса, упоминание курения галлюциногенных наркотиков.

Барабаны отбивали быстрый, в тон сердцу, ритм, перебивавшийся громкими вскриками танцующих вокруг костра людей. Сквозь четкое биение пробивалась стройная мелодия, которую одинокий музыкант выводил на губной гармошке. Если бы не ворох совершенно современных бутылок и посуды на деревянных массивных столах, это гульбище можно было бы принять за какую-нибудь глухую деревню, века так семнадцатого, а то и раньше. Конечно, отсутствие среди гуляющих краснокожих индейцев немного портило картину, но все же, они не так далеко от них ушли.

\- Так, последняя трубка мира определенно была лишней, - протянул Стайлз, пытаясь разогнать дым перед собой. – Мне только что показалось, что мастера Ташу зажал возле вигвама обвешанный скальпами мачо.

\- М-м-м? – расслаблено протянул его сосед по косяку. – И как мачо?..

\- Дэнни, блин, я серьезно! Меня глючит, а ты ржешь! – шутливо пнув того в коленку, возмутился Стайлз.

\- Хэй!! Расслабься, Стилински, ты сам мне сказал: «Хочу не думать о распределении». Косяк идеально выполнил свою задачу, - глупо хихикнул Дэнни.

\- Было бы странно, если бы не подействовало, - в тон ему прыснул Стайлз. – Я чувствую себя слишком обдолбанным, чтобы страдать по поводу возможного звездеца, - он расслабленно откинулся на ствол дерева, которое они с Дэнни облюбовали ещё в начале праздника. – К тому же… духи не позволят отправить меня на Аляску.

\- С твоими баллами по выпускным испытаниям я бы вообще не парился, - мягко заметил Дэнни, осторожно прихватывая губами длинный мундштук и выпуская пару колец едкого дыма.

\- Кто бы говорил: у тебя первый результат на твоем курсе, - фыркнул Стилински, невольно сжимаясь от пробравшегося под кожаную куртку ветра. – Какой придурок придумал носить форму на голый торс?

\- Традиции, брат, - глубокомысленно вздохнул Дэнни, понимающе оглядывая Стайлза, усиленно растиравшего замершее туловище. – И кстати, о птичках, я – прикладник, а не стихийник, в отличие от некоторых, - он пытался ткнуть собеседника в нос, но нарушенная крепким табаком координация заставила его промахнуться и со всего размаху продавить Стайлзу щеку.

\- Блин, хорош, уже, укурыш! – яростно замахал руками Стайлз, усиленно отодвигая парня подальше.

\- На себя посмотри, торчок, - в тон ему отозвался Дэнни, протягивая тому трубку, которую Стайлз несмотря ни на что с готовностью взял. – Я к тому, что мне, чтобы создать простенькое Инферно нужно недели две подготовки, пять-шесть, а может и больше, до предела заряженных амулета и зелье, в то время как тебе… щелчок пальцев?

Стайлз задумчиво затянулся и уставился на горящий перед ними костер стеклянными глазами:

\- Щелчком я ещё не пробовал…

\- Хэй! Стилински! – дернул его за рукав Дэнни. – Даже не думай! В твоем личном деле столько предупреждений и наказаний, что я до сих пор удивляюсь, как ты дожил до распределения!

\- Все просто, Махилани, - отозвался Стайлз, блаженно прикрывая глаза. – Я – очаровашка.

\- Угу. Когда сопишь зубами к стенке, - ядовито отозвался его сосед.

\- Хэй, парни! – прервал их уединение возглас со стороны костра. – Мастера притащили конверты с назначением!

\- Спасибо, Рей! – громко ответил Дэнни, легко поднимаясь на ноги. – Пошли, Стайлз. Судьба зовет.

\- Пошли, - согласно выдохнул Стайлз, осторожно вставая – голова все ещё кружилась от количества выкуренных трав. – В конце концов: что может быть хуже Аляски?..

                                                                                                        

Бикон Хилл.

Чертово Бикон Хилл.

Относительно небольшой город. Здоровенный лесной массив с полным комплектом самых различных рельефов: от жутких пещер до зловонных болот. Плюс Неметон, как долбанный маяк, обещающий пристанище всему сверхъестественному, желающему найти себе убежище. Плюс Дом Эха – знаменитая на всю Америку свои отделением для «нежити» психушка. Плюс…А-а-а-а, на хрен.

Чертово Бикон Хилл.

Дом, милый дом.

Стайлз не был здесь пять лет, с того самого момента, как сразу после окончания школы был услан заботливым отцом и местным друидом к таинственным мастерам, которые должны были обучить его управлять тем, что Дитон нетривиально обзывал «искрой». Как оказалось, эти мастера жили прямо посреди глухого, как старый дед, леса, подле ещё одного Неметона, который когда-то сберегли от шаловливых топоров охотников. А ещё эти мастера называли их общину «колледжем» и каким-то неведомым чудом обладали правом выдавать им аттестаты о медицинском образовании.

Было странно возвращаться в цивилизацию после того, как пять лет провел, живя в шалаше, готовя еду на костре, мастеря странные ритуальные фигурки из дерева, а в довершение безобразия, разгуливая круглый год в кожаных штанах и куртке на голое тело.  Ни телефона, ни интернета. Ни отца, ни друзей. Хотя, их было не так много.

Дети цветов, блин.

Получив назначение, первое, что сделал Стайлз, отойдя от табачного дурмана, - окопался возле шалаша членов Совета. К его величайшему сожалению, ни один из сотни его превосходно сформулированных аргументов не был воспринят никем из этих упрямых ископаемых всерьез.

\- Возвращайтесь, когда у вас будет более веская причина чем «не хочу, не буду, не заставите», мастер Стилински.

Мастер.

Пять лет назад это казалось недостижимым: слишком много проблем, слишком много тревог, слишком много всего. Как оказалось, надо было всего лишь пару раз выпить чудо -  успокоительное, чтобы избавиться от приступов панических атак и кошмаров. И постепенно все стало реальностью. С его силой, с его возможностями, он ожидал назначения к одному из мест силы или к какому-нибудь мощному клану, но уж точно не домой. Не в Бикон Хилл.

И уж определенно не в стаю к Дереку Хейлу.

Дереку, мать его, Хейлу.

Дереку-я-хочу-облизать-его-торс-Хейлу.

Дереку-я-готов-приносить-кровавые-жертвы-его-щетине-Хейлу.

Дереку, блять, Хейлу.

Вселенная определенно его ненавидит. Стоило понадеяться, что рано или поздно дурацкая, абсолютно не нужная, влюбленность в Дерека пройдет за давностью лет, как его буквально заставляют столкнуться с предметом своих чувств лицом к лицу.

Чтоб им от косячка загнуться.

Все было настолько банально, как только могло быть. Стайлз влюбился, напомнил себе, что все мужчины и женщины изначально бисексуальны, с размахом отпраздновал это событие, а потом сообразил, что единственный человек, с которым он захотел бы «чего-то», это оборотень-альфа, с которым ему определенно не светит. Так и жил - любил, ненавидел и наматывал сопли на кулак, как в долбанных девчачьих мелодрамах.

Потому что жизнь – несправедливое дерьмо, в котором все достается кому-то, но не Стайлзу Стилински.

\- Бикон Хилл! – огласил водитель автобуса, притормаживая возле остановки.

Подхватив с багажной полки свой рюкзак а-ля «профессиональный турист», Стайлз протиснулся мимо сидений к выходу и, выглянув на улицу, тут же расплылся в широкой улыбке.

\- Стайлз! – отец стоял чуть в стороне от остановки возле припаркованной машины.

Парень молча сорвался с места и, спихнув с плеча рюкзак, влетел в родительские объятья.

\- Хей! – весело воскликнул шериф, обнимая сына в ответ. – Какие нежности! Неужели соскучился?

\- Не смешно, пап, - оторвав голову от отцовского плеча, пробурчал Стайлз. – Я тебя пять лет не видел и не слышал. Готовься к массивной тактильной, визуальной и слуховой атаке. Ибо я буду говорить, ходить вокруг тебя кругами и утолять свой недостаток обнимашек. Часто.

\- Нет никакого шанса, что мы будем вести себя как взрослые мужчины, и обойдемся простым разговором по душам? – шериф несколько отстранился и растрепал сыну волосы.

\- Никаких шансов, - покачал головой Стайлз, подхватывая рюкзак с земли. - Ты на работе?

\- С сегодняшнего дня я официально в отпуске, - отозвался его отец. – Пэрриш буквально вытолкал меня из участка, заявив, цитирую: «Не вздумайте появляться здесь, звонить, узнавать, как дела, по меньшей мере, неделю, или я отберу ваш значок шерифа и оружие под предлогом вашей эмоциональной нестабильности».

Стайлз закинул вещи на заднее сиденье машины:

\- Я всегда знал, что от него будет толк.

\- Хэй! – шериф взмахнул рукой. – Поменьше злорадства, молодой человек. Садись в машину!

Последовав совету, Стайлз с удовольствием плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье.

\- Господи, цивилизация!  Как я по тебе скучал!– он пристегнул ремень безопасности.

\- Открой бардачок, - попросил старший Стилински, заводя мотор. – Там есть кое-что для тебя.

\- Ооо, сюрприз? – ехидно поинтересовался Стайлз.

Нажав на кнопку, открывающую бардачок, он не смог сдержать радостного вопля:

\- МОЙ ТЕЛЕФОН!!!! ЦИВИЛИЗАЦИЯ!!! – он подхватил потертый смартфон и захлопнул дверцу. – Боже, пап, я тебя обожаю!

Шериф коротко рассмеялся, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

\- Я забил новые номера ребят, на случай если ты соберешься кому-нибудь позвонить.

Упоминание старых друзей быстро вернуло Стайлза из эйфории на грешную землю. Как бы ни хорошо было вновь оказаться в реальном мире с нормальным туалетом, а не пещерным «найди себе кустик», телевидением, радио, телефонами и его личной Меккой – Интернетом, ничто из этого не отменяет его новообретенной обязанности – представиться альфе, в чью стаю он направлен.

\- Как у них дела? –помедлив, все-таки спросил он.

\- Скотт работает с Дитоном, - начал рассказывать ему отец. – Местные кошатники и собачники от него просто в восторге – молодой, обаятельный. Приток клиентов в клинике явно увеличился, так что, как я слышал, очень скоро Дитон предложит ему долю во владении клиникой.

\- А когда-то Скотт робел при виде параграфа по биологии, - тихо прошептал Стайлз. – Кто бы мог подумать.

\- Кира закончила колледж – учительница старших классов, - тем временем продолжил шериф.

\- Нет, - потрясенно выдохнул он. – Ты шутишь! А какой предмет? Умоляю, только не химия!

Отец снова не сдержал улыбки:

\- Английская литература.

Стайлз покачал головой:

\- Я много пропустил.

\- На самом деле новостей осталось не так много, - ответил ему отец, поворачивая  на дорогу, напрямую ведшую к их дому. –Лиам, Хейден и Мейсон учатся в колледже, сейчас на каникулах.

\- Малия?

\- Не знаю. Пару раз встречал её в городе, - честно ответил отец. – Иногда она подрабатывает, то тут, то там. Пытался уговорить её поступить в колледж – она отказалась. Переехала от Тейта к Дереку, сразу как тот закончил строительство.

\- Строительство? – непонимающе, нахмурился Стайлз.

\- Потом расскажу, - отмахнулся тот, поворачивая на подъездную дорожку у дома.

Выйдя из машины и забрав вещи, Стайлз со вздохом взглянул на отчий дом.

\- Дом, милый дом… Пап?

\- Что? – откликнулся шериф уже с крыльца.

\- Насколько паршиво здесь было, пока меня не было? – серьезно спросил Стайлз. – По шкале от одного до десяти?

Отец кинул ключи на комод и прошел по коридору, с несколько задумчивым видом, а затем ответил:

\- Восемь.

\- Блять, - не сдержался Стайлз.

\- Хэй! Никаких выражений в моем присутствии, - тут же вскинул голову тот. – Идем, буду кормить тебя обедом.

Стайлз, понурив голову, пошел следом за отцом на кухню, позволил усадить себя за стол и внимательно наблюдал, как тот выудил из холодильника лазанью, которую отправил в микроволновку.

\- Тео? – все-таки решил спросить Стайлз некоторое время спустя.

\- В том числе. Последний раз - около трех месяцев назад, - не стал увиливать от ответа шериф.

\- Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось с этим со всем разбираться.

\- Даже не думай, - резко отозвался отец. – Я был счастлив, что тебя здесь нет каждый раз, когда это безумие начинало новый виток.

Стайлз кисло улыбнулся ему в ответ и притих, перебирая про себя услышанное и не решаясь спросить о том, что сейчас волей-неволей выходило на первый план. Вернее, кое о ком.

\- Пап, а  что Дерек?

\- А я все ждал, когда ты спросишь…

Тяжело вздохнув, Стайлз плавно затормозил перед домом Хейлов. Вернее, тем, что от него осталось. Обугленные останки некогда красивого дома поросли вьюном и мхом, местами обвалились, и теперь плохо верилось в то, что лет семь назад, здесь ещё можно было жить. Насколько Стайлз понял из объяснений отца, вернувшись в родной город, Дерек отстроил себе новый дом в нескольких километрах от старого и, как он убедился, сверившись с картами, всего в полумиле от проклятого Неметона. Приехав домой, утолив тоску объятий с отцом, Стайлз долго собирался с духом, прежде чем позвонить Дереку. Однако тот, казалось, ждал звонка и назначил встречу на старых развалинах.

Стоило Стайлзу выйти из машины, Дерек, в своем «королева-драмы»-стиле, появился из-за развалин.

\- Стайлз.

\- Дерек, - отозвался парень в ответ.

\- Тебя давно не было, - подходя ближе, сказал Хейл.

\- Странно, что ты заметил, - не удержался от небольшой шпильки Стайлз, взмахнув руками.

Дерек сделал вид, что не обратил внимания на его сарказм, и Стайлз получил возможность оценить произошедшие с ним изменения. Положа руку на сердце: изменилось немногое. Было несколько странно видеть Дерека без кожанки, но Стайлз был уверен, что верная боевая подруга ожидает Дерека в его новом доме. А так: та же щетина, те же резко проступающие даже через футболку линии мышц, и какая-то бесконечная усталость в глазах. Такой взгляд не подходит молодому мужчине. Хотя сколько там Дереку? Тридцатник? А выглядит как перепивший язвенник за полтинник.

\- О чем ты хотел поговорить? – наконец, спросил Дерек.

Вместо ответа Стайлз вытащил из кармана толстовки закрытый белый конверт и протянул его Дереку. Тот нахмурился, но открыл и проверил его содержимое.

\- Это…

\- Волею Совета Семерых, я, Мастер Стихий,  получил назначение в твою стаю, - с трудом выдавил из себя пафосную ритуальную фразу Стайлз.

Глаза Дерека бегали по письму, а Стайлз мысленно скрестил пальцы, молясь провидению, чтобы Хейл отказался от его назначения, и он мог бы спокойно потребовать новое, куда-нибудь в восточное полушарие.

\- Я принимаю твое назначение, Мастер, - глухо произнесенная Дереком фраза, показалась Стайлзу раскатами грома.

\- Что?! – наконец, воскликнул Стайлз. – Серьёзно?

\- Похоже, ты не думал, что я соглашусь, - хмыкнул Дерек, складывая бумаги и пряча их в карман. – Почему?

Стайлз вдохнул и на мгновение забыл, как выдохнуть.

\- Почему? Почему! Хэй, Дерек, это я! Громкий, слабый, никчемный Стайлз! – яростно размахивая руками, отозвался он.

\- Скотт проболтался… - понимающе пробормотал Дерек. – Это не важно.

\- Это ещё почему? – не удержавшись, принялся ходить из стороны в сторону Стайлз.

\- Потому что я хочу возродить свой клан. Я просто обязан. Со всеми границами, со всеми связями, со всеми возможностями. Хочу, чтобы имя моей семьи перестали использовать как синоним мертвой стаи, - равнодушно наблюдая за его метаниями, ответил Дерек. – Я пытался обойтись своими силами, помощью Дитона. Этого оказалось недостаточно.

\- И ты написал прошение Совету, - закончил за него Стайлз.

\- Мне нужен был лучший. И если им оказался ты, что ж, так даже проще. Не придется тратить время на некоторые формальности. Познакомлю тебя со стаей, и начнем работу, - пожал плечами Дерек. – Не понимаю твоего возмущения. Я думал, что ты в любом случае вернешься к стае.

Стайлз не стал ничего на это говорить: ни возмущаться, ни переубеждать.

\- Чего конкретно ты от меня хочешь?

\- Объясню завтра. После знакомства со стаей, - отозвался Дерек. – Она немного изменилась с твоего отъезда. Созвонись со Скоттом – он покажет дорогу к новому дому.

Дерек уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда Стайлз его окликнул:

\- Дерек! – он обернулся. – Когда я сделаю то, что ты хочешь, ты меня отпустишь.

\- Стая не так уж сильно поменялась. Дерек, вернувшись, привел с собой пару урожденных, ещё одного омегу он взял стаю уже здесь. Остальных ты знаешь, - Скотт старательно пытался не обращать внимания на хмурый вид Стайлз. – Хэй, Стайлз.

\- У? – не поворачивая головы, откликнулся тот.

\- Ты как-то молчалив. Все нормально? – обеспокоенно спросил Скотт. – Здесь налево.

Стайлз повернул в указанную сторону и съехал на лесную дорогу.

\- Сойдет.

\- Дерек сказал, ты был не в восторге от назначения, - осторожно подбирая слова, проговорил Макколл. – Что ты не хотел быть здесь.

\- Честно говоря,  Бикон Хилл – не совсем то назначение, которое я ожидал, - тихо ответил Стайлз. – Я не думал, что Дерек признает помощь кого-то… ну, ты знаешь, вроде меня.

\- Мы все изменились, Стайлз, - спокойно заметил Скотт. – Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше.

\- По Дереку не скажешь, - невольно усмехнулся тот. – Мистер «Хмурые Бровки» все ещё имеет право на жизнь.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - весело фыркнул Скотт. – Только Дереку об этом не говори.

Школьная шутка несколько развеяла напряжение между старыми друзьями, и оба тут же зашлись громким смехом. Стайлз и сам не заметил, как они уже прибыли на место.

\- Ух, ты!

Новый особняк впечатлял. Трехэтажное здание из кирпича более походило на изящный замок, чем на простой дом. Округлые линии, черепица, гранитная лестница, открытая терраса, гигантский гараж – все это как-то слабо вписывалось в образ Дерека Хейла, предпочитавшего полуобустроенный лофт уютной квартире. Хотя в голове Стайлза с ходу заселились фантазии о том, как можно провести время в подобном дворце. Невероятно горячие фантазии, тут же отдавшиеся жаром в паху, но задавленные воспоминанием об абсолютно неприступном Дереке-грозном-альфе-Хейле.

\- Только не говори мне, что это Дерек придумал, - потрясенно выдохнул Стайлз.

\- Нет, это Айлин. Одна из урожденных. Она живет здесь вместе с Дереком. Когда тот поднял вопрос о проекте дома, она захватила безраздельную власть над всеми: от архитектора до декоратора – и препиралась со всеми, кто хотя бы пытался ей возразить. Дерек сдался почти сразу, предоставив ей карт-бланш. Потом все оценили прелесть больших комнат и звуконепроницаемых стен, - спокойно отозвался Скотт, закидывая руку ему на плечи. – Идем, они на заднем дворе.

Задний двор, как оказалось, был обустроен наравне с домом: широкая ровная поляна, поделенная живой изгородью на секции, в одной из которых стояла большая беседка с барбекю, в другой Стайлз разглядел небольшой сарайчик (видимо для подсобных материалов), но основную часть двора занимала  тренировочная площадка.

Тренировка была в самом разгаре.

Стайлз сразу же заметил Дерека, державшегося чуть в стороне, - он наблюдал за дерущимися, - а вот в сражающихся парах, он, немного погодя, с легкостью узнал Лиама, хотя тот порядком раздался в плечах и ещё больше вытянулся, Малию, при виде которой невольно ёкнуло сердце, пускай ничего серьезного между ними и не вышло, и Кору, которая, казалось, не изменилась вовсе. Их соперников Стайлз не знал, очевидно, это и были упомянутые Скоттом новобранцы. С Лиамом дрался рослый парень комплекции Дерека, с коротко стриженными волосами каштанового оттенка, и очевидно превосходил Лиама в силе и скорости, из-за чего младший волчонок то и дело оказывался на земле. С Малией схватилась девушка – Айлин, видимо, - светлые волосы которой были собраны в небрежный пучок, ладные изгибы тела скрывались под спортивным костюмом, а движения были плавными и естественными. Пускай Малии и не  доставало опыта, но вполне хватало ярости, из-за чего их битва шла почти на равных. Противником Коры был молодой парень, почти наверняка школьник, худощавый блондин, в котором оборотня заподозрил бы только маразматик, ибо вызывал он только одно желание: накормить. Кора явно была сильнее его, но не шустрее, судя по всему, она явно любила идти в лоб, в то время как её соперник причудливо изгибаясь, ускользал от её ударов.

\- Достаточно! – остановил их Дерек, сразу, как заметил их со Скоттом приближение. – К нам гости.

\- Стайлз? – резко обернувшись, замерла Малия.

\- Хэй, детка! – кисло улыбнувшись, поздоровался с ней тот. – Отлично выглядишь.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнула она.

Стайлз понимающе кивнул, стараясь не обращать пристальных взглядов на незнакомцев.

\- Лиам, ну, ты и разожрался, - немного веселей заметил он, протягивая парню руку для рукопожатия.

\- А ты не изменился вовсе, купаешься в крови девственниц на досуге? – язвительно отозвался тот, сжав его ладонь.

\- Я в шоке, у тебя прорезалось чувство юмора? – Стайлз картинно прижал руку к груди и посмотрел на Скотта. – Наш мальчик совсем вырос.

\- Ты ни капли не изменился. Придурок, - раздался громкий девичий голос.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Кора, - спокойно отозвался Стайлз в ответ.

Дерек подошел ближе, с явным интересом наблюдая за своеобразным обменом любезностями, и все наигранное веселье Стайлза сошло на «нет».

\- Дерек.

\- Стайлз, - он протянул руку, указывая на соперника Лиама. – Это Ник.

\- Николас, если быть точным, - спокойно поправил альфу тот, тут же сжимая протянутую Стайлзом руку. – Рад познакомиться. О тебе тут много рассказывали.

\- Да неужели? – Стайлз перевел взгляд на Скотта.

\- Я по тебе скучал, - пожал плечами Скотт.

\- Это Айлин, - тем временем Дерек продолжил знакомство.

Стайлз с готовностью подхватил протянутую девушкой руку и, подумав: «Почему бы и нет?» - оставил на тыле её ладони легкий, лишенный романтики, поцелуй:

\- Скотт о вас рассказывал. Дом смотрится потрясающе.

Та улыбнулась:

\- Хоть кто-то сразу оценил мои старания.

\- Боже, не начинай! – простонала Кора.

\- И Стивен, - Дерек невозмутимо представил последнего из «новичков» стаи.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - он взмахнул рукой вместо приветствия.

\- Мне тоже, - кивнул Стайлз. – А Кира, Хейден?

\- Они в доме – сегодня их очередь готовить ужин, - ответила ему Малия.

\- О, у вас есть расписание? – не переставал удивляться нововведениям Стайлз.

\- Всё, поговорили, и хватит, - резко прервал их Дерек. – Лиам с Корой, Малия с Ником, Айлин со Стивеном. Не обращаться. Скотт, - он повернулся к ним. – Присмотришь?

\- Конечно, - кивнул Макколл. – Иди, бро.

Отойдя в сторону, Стайлз с интересом наблюдал за вновь начавшимися сражениями. Дерек последовал за ним и хоть и не приближался слишком близко, Стайлз все равно совершенно отчетливо ощутил некоторое давление с его стороны.

\- Такие тренировки каждый день?

\- Почти, - спокойно ответил Дерек. – Нужно держать их в тонусе, никогда не знаешь, когда закончится затишье.

\- Кажется, пока меня не было случилось много плохого, - тихо пробормотал Стайлз.

\- Не больше чем обычно. Мы справлялись, - отозвался Дерек. – Идем в дом, поговорим  в моем кабинете.

Внутреннее убранство дома было под стать внешнему виду – шикарное. Деревянные полы, изящные элементы, вроде кованых ручек дверей, резных рисунков на лестнице, красивая дорогая мебель, при этом не было ничего нарочито пошлого или действительно вычурного. Стайлз с интересом крутил головой по сторонам, следуя за Дереком, который начал подниматься по лестнице.

\- Стайлз! – раздался топот ног позади него.

Обернувшись, Стайлз увидел широко улыбающуюся Киру и смущенную Хейден, выглядывающую из-за её спины.

\- Хэй! – Стайлз спустился и тепло обнял девушку. – Ты шикарно выглядишь, - Стайлз кивнул второй. – Хейден.

Та молча кивнула.

\- Я бы с радостью поболтал, но у нас с Дереком есть разговор, так что… - Стайлз взмахнул руками. – Поговорим позже.

\- Конечно, - кивнула Кира.

Дерек привел Стайлза в просторный кабинет с парой книжный полок, массивным столом, диваном и парой кресел.

\- Итак, - Стайлз с размаху упал в мягкое кресло. – Чего именно ты от меня хочешь? Из того что я видел… не похоже, чтобы ты нуждался в помощи специалиста вроде меня.

Дерек вздохнул и замер, встав напротив Стайлза, сложив руки на груди, из-за чего тонкая ткань футболки натянулась, подчеркивая изгибы его мышц. Зрелище, на котором Стайлз невольно завис.

\- Это благополучие - сиюминутно, - осторожно ответил Дерек. – На деле же… Я не чувствую половину своих бет.

Стайлз нахмурился: для любой стаи важна взаимосвязь между альфой и бетами, взаимообмен силой и доверием, увеличивающий мощь каждого члена стаи, в особенности альфы, в геометрической прогрессии.  Если альфа не чувствует бету, связи нет, нет обмена, нет стаи,  а только группка тесно общающихся омег. Очень плохо.

\- Кто? – просто спросил Стайлз.

\- Лиам, Малия, Стивен, Хейден, - спокойно ответил Дерек.

\- Скотт? – уточнил Стилински.

\- Он признает мое старшинство, несмотря на то, что превосходит меня по силе, - покачал головой Дерек. – Я воспринимаю его как старшую бету, своего заместителя, если хочешь. С ним проблем нет.

\- Странно. Интересно, что такого случилось, что Скотт перестал лезть на рожон, - пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз.

\- Думаю, тебе лучше знать: когда я вернулся, он пришел ко мне первым, - спокойно отозвался Дерек.

Стайлз поднял на него глаза, но быстро отвел взгляд, прекрасно понимая, что чем дольше будет смотреть ему в глаза тем, очевиднее будет его неравнодушие.

\- Лиам с трудом признавал даже Скотта. Особенно, когда тот в чем-то ему отказывал, - он продолжил рассуждать вслух. – Хейден наверняка поддерживает своего парня.  Малия – койот, она охотнее доверится другому койоту, но не волку. Тео – этому прекрасный пример, - Дерек молча наблюдал за строящим предположения Стайлзом. – А что не так со Стивеном?

\- Он большую часть своей жизни провел среди насильников, которые использовали его как постельную игрушку с тех пор, как ему исполнилось двенадцать, - тяжело вздохнув, ответил Дерек.

\- Вот, блять, - не сдержался Стайлз. – Но как он…

\- Охотники перестреляли его стаю два года назад, - не дожидаясь вопроса, продолжил Дерек. – Ещё год он пытался выжить в одиночку. Пока не пришел в Бикон Хилл. Скотт нашел его и привел сюда. Он неплохо общается с Малией, Хейден, Айлин, но от остальных держится в стороне.

\- Он не доверяет вам, боится, что рано или поздно, он снова станет игрушкой, - сделал вывод Стайлз. – И ты не пытался...

\- Говорить с ним? Сотни раз. И я, и Скотт, и Дитон, даже твой отец, - несколько раздраженно отозвался Дерек.

\- Ты втянул моего отца в дела своей стаи? – у Стайлза перехватило дыхание от возмущения.

\- Он предложил помощь, а я не стал отказывать, - пожал плечами Дерек.

\- И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Создал связи, которых нет? Магия не может создать что-то из ничего. Это так не работает, - ехидно заметил Стайлз.

\- Может быть, есть какие-то другие варианты, - устало выдохнул Хейл.

\- Да. Есть, - коротко кивнул Стайлз. – Семейные ритуалы. Что ты знаешь об этом?

Дерек словно окаменел. Стайлз был готов поклясться, что за мгновение тот перешел от ступора к ярости, а затем к отчаянию и тоске, настолько резко изменилось его лицо, уподобившееся маске.

Когда он, наконец, пришел в себя, то говорил неуверенно, словно сомневаясь в каждом своем слове:

\- Я плохо помню те времена. Да я и не вникал в особенности того, что делала мама. Это больше касалось Лоры – она много времени проводила с ней.

\- Думай, может, были какие-то книги или люди, которые тоже могли знать о ваших ритуалах… - продолжал настаивать Стайлз.

\- Мама была очень традиционна в этих вопросах, подробности, кроме нее, знали только отец, Лора и… - Дерек затих, словно рассуждения подвели его к какой-то неожиданной мысли, а затем поднял широко распахнутые глаза на Стайлза, - …и ещё один человек.

Стайлз внимательно смотрел, как Дерек стиснул зубы, словно сопротивляясь дикой головной боли, а затем понял, с чем связана чрезмерная эмоциональность Хейла.

\- Ты, блядь, шутишь.

Больше своей дебильной влюбленности в Дерека Стайлз ненавидел только ещё одно свое решение: добровольно прийти в Дом Эха на лечение, когда его злобный двойник пытался утопить Бикон Хилл в крови.  Потому что – серьезно – более идиотского решения он в жизни не принимал.  Хотя, конечно, благодаря этому он неплохо понимал, что происходит внутри этой психушки, знал людей, которые там работают, и, что важнее, знал, как оттуда выйти, не поселившись в соседней палате с маньяком-убийцей.

Последнее – особо значимо, потому что Стайлзу определенно не хотелось всю свою жизнь слушать голос Питера Хейла, особенно после того, что он сотворил с Мередит.

Суровый медбрат молча вел его по коридорам психбольницы, открывая один кодовый замок за другим, все глубже в переплетение коридоров, и Стайлз в который раз поймал себя на мысли, что психушки почти наверняка строят на манер лабиринтов специально: чтоб слишком умные заключенные не смогли выйти.

\- Я вернусь через пятнадцать минут, - голос медбрата вытащил его из раздумий.

Проводив сопровождающего взглядом, Стайлз посмотрел на палату перед собой. Прямо напротив, растянув губы в ехидной улыбке, за пуленепробиваемым стеклом стоял Питер Хейл.

\- Так, так, так… Стайлз Стилински. Чем обязан такой чести, Мастер? – ухмыляясь во все тридцать два, поинтересовался он.

\- С чего ты взял, что я – Мастер? – вместо ответа полюбопытствовал Стайлз, не рискуя подойти ближе.

Питер медленно провел рукой по разделяющему их стеклу.

\- Тебя давно не было. Вдобавок, пускай меня, и засунули в этот каменный мешок вдали от свободы полнолуний, я все ещё оборотень… и я. Тебя. Чую. Мастер, - последние слова он повторил по слогам. – Итак, чем обязан?

Стайлз все-таки шагнул вперед, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза мужчине, на случай, если тот попытается солгать:

\- Что ты знаешь о семейных ритуалах Хейлов?

Рука Питера, до этого выводившая бессмысленные завитки на стекле, остановилась, а затем продолжила свое движение.

\- Похоже, мой племянник, наконец, вытащил голову из задницы, и не только снова дорос до силы альфы, но и собрал стаю, как полагается, а не как вздумается. Только вот у него определенно проблемы со связями с бетами, раз он обратился к кому-то с твоей специализацией, - Питер слегка прищурился, окидывая Стайлза пристальным взглядом. – Ты ведь у нас стихийник, я прав?

\- Это не ответ, - не поддался на провокацию Стайлз.

\- А я не обязан отвечать, - отозвался на это Питер, отталкиваясь рукой от стекла и отходя вглубь своей палаты.

Ну, разумеется.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Питер? – со вздохом спросил Стайлз, устало потерев рукой щеку.

Тот заинтересованно наклонил голову:

\- О. Теперь я вижу, - Питер подошел почти вплотную к стеклу. – Похоже, мой племянник все ещё слеп как крот, раз тебе все равно, что нужно сделать, лишь бы свалить отсюда побыстрее.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь, - возмутился Стайлз.

\- Неужели? – усмехнулся Питер. – Проверь меня.

Стайлз сунул руки в карманы джинс и снова посмотрел на оборотня. Тот игриво приподнял брови и подмигнул ему.

\- Меня бесят твои игры разума, Питер, - наконец, признал Стайлз. – К делу. Чего ты хочешь?

\- Я бы попросил тебя об освобождении, но ты не пойдешь против приказа альфы, а Дерек – я уверен – был категоричен в этом вопросе.

\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, - коротко хмыкнул Стайлз. – По-моему, он сказал что-то вроде: «Пусть хоть мир во всем мире предлагает, он выйдет оттуда, только если останется единственным оборотнем на планете».

\- Да, уж. Никогда бы не заподозрил Дерека в наличии сарказма, - снова усмехнулся Питер.

\- Я не буду убивать, причинять физический или моральный вред по твоей просьбе, - уже серьезно пояснил Стайлз.

\- Договорились. Будешь должен мне услугу, Мастер, - ни дрогнув, согласился Питер.

\- Итак?

\- В старом лофте Дерека, в моей бывшей спальне есть ниша в стене, - без каких-либо увиливаний рассказал он. – Там ноутбук и несколько книг, которые я смог спасти от пожара и вынести из старого хранилища под школой. В них все, что тебе потребуется.

\- Пароли от ноутбука? – на всякий случай уточнил Стайлз.

Питер в ответ только улыбнулся:

\- Ты уже взрослый умный мальчик, Стайлз. Разберешься.

В конце коридора показался медбрат.

\- Уже уходишь? – несколько наигранно поинтересовался Питер.

\- Я бы с тобой поболтал, но у моих тараканов и без тебя бесконечная вечеринка, - в тон ему ответил Стайлз, разворачиваясь к выходу.

\- Передавай привет Лидии, Стайлз! – донеслось ему в спину.

Дьявол.

Стайлзу не хотелось знать, как и откого Питер узнал о том, куда он собирался отправиться сразу после него, хотя тот мог банально угадать. Он никогда не делал секрета из своих близких отношений с Лидией: ни до Докторов, ни после. Особенно после.

Лидс так и не пришла в себя. А Стайлз в своем бесконечном упрямстве и скрытой тяге к садо-мазо, после долгих препираний и споров сумел-таки добиться у матери Лидии права на посещение её дочери в любое удобное для него время.

Перед отъездом он приходил каждый день. Сидел по три-четыре часа, рассказывал последние новости, читал книги, научные статьи по математике – из последних понимая от силы каждое пятое слово, но так ему хотя бы казалось, что она все ещё с ним разговаривает. Иногда его посещения были удачными: взгляд Лидии становился более осмысленным, она с силой сжимала его руку, а в совсем хорошие дни даже немного говорила.

Но так было не всегда.

\- Я вас позову, когда соберусь уйти, - тихо проговорил Стайлз медсестре, ответственной за крыло, в котором располагалась палата Лидии.

Дождавшись, пока дверь за ней закроется, Стайлз подошел к койке, недовольно морщась от эха шагов, и сел рядом с Лидией, сжав её бледную ладонь в своей.

\- Хэй, Лидия. Ты здорово выглядишь.

Он солгал, конечно. Кто будет хорошо выглядеть после шести лет полной апатии в психушке? Мертвенно бледная кожа, спутанные, неровно постриженные рыжие волосы, синяки под глазами, слегка приоткрытый рот с сухими потрескавшимися губами… Лидия была похожа на очень-очень неподвижный признак.

\- Мне бы очень не помешала твоя помощь, Лидия, - задумчиво пробормотал Стайлз. – Мне бы хотелось с тобой поговорить. Ну, ты знаешь. О моей проблеме. О моей слегка небритой сексуальной проблеме. Черт, Лидс, - Стайлз наклонил голову и прижался лбом к руке Лидии, которую сжимал в ладони. - Я чувствую себя пятнадцатилетним подростком с бушующими гормонами. Утренний стояк – это не здорово. Стояк на каждое его хоть немного эротичное движение – совсем не здорово. Вообще, не здорово столько лет быть зацикленным на явно гетеросексуальном мужике со взглядом убийцы, - он поднял голову и свободной рукой поправил волосы девушки, отодвинув их с её лица. – Как думаешь это все-таки мазохизм? Или Вселенная таким образом мстит мне за то, что я - такой классный?

Она продолжала молчать.

\- Я хочу свалить отсюда. Я сделаю все, что потребуется, чтобы свалить отсюда в течение месяца. Чем дольше я здесь остаюсь, тем… - Стайлз вздохнул, - тем больнее будет, когда все-таки придется уехать. Ты понимаешь?..

Тишина.

\- Черт, Лидия, ты должна мне ответить. Пожалуйста. Ты все ещё здесь, - тихо прошептал Стайлз. – Давай. Я должен найти хоть кого-то адекватного, чтобы оставить этих идиотов.

Его голос эхом отражался от белых стен.

\- Вернись домой, Лидия. Вернись.

Спустя неделю Стайлз был официально готов придушить Дерека. Не в сексуальном смысле, а в самом что ни на есть первобытном. Он буквально жаждал познакомить лицо Дерека с асфальтом, а мозги с десертной ложкой, которой он ему их выест. Потому что Дерек-херовый-альфа-Хейл даже не пытался что-то изменить. Видимо, слова Стайлза о том, что ему необходимо «общаться» со своими бетами, «сблизиться с ними», он воспринимал исключительно анальным отверстием. Мягко выражаясь. А выражаясь грубо, он слушал жопой, потому что до синапсов головного мозга информация точно не добралась. Ибо все, что он «якобы» сделал - это увеличил интенсивность тренировок, во время стайных посиделок сваливал к себе в комнату или в кабинет, от предложений кого-нибудь из стаи выбраться в город мастерски увиливал,  и при всем при этом умудрялся делать вид оскорбленной невинности: якобы Стайлз ничего не делает – вот и нет результата!

Если бы не страстное желание обласкать шею Хейла поцелуями, Стайлз уже давно бы выгрыз ему глотку. Зубами. Ме-е-е-едле-е-ен-но. Хотя, одно другому не мешает.

Так или иначе, было ясно, что Дерек, не смотря на первое благоприятное впечатление, шевелить извилинами не собирается. Не царское это дело и все такое. Так что Стайлзу пришлось взять дело в свои игривые ручки. После двух разговоров по душам, истинная проблема определилась в виде чрезмерной хмурости и мерзком характере альфы. Тут перед Стайлзом всплыла новая проблема. Эмоции, психология, вмешательство в личность – все это была не совсем его специализация. Это более тонкие материи, при работе с ними необходима осторожность, точность и абсолютная уверенность в том, что все сработает, как положено. Поэтому первоначальная мысль воспользоваться своими, весьма поверхностными в этом отношении, знаниями была отвергнута в пользу решения связаться с человеком, специализирующимся на тонких материях. По счастью, единственный в выпуске

Стайлза эмпат был у него в большом долгу, так что после того, как Стайлз обрисовал тому ситуацию, был только рад помочь. В итоге Стайлз заперся в отведенной ему в стайном дворце лаборатории за самым обыденным для мага занятием: варкой зелья.

Лаборатория была шикарной. Как, впрочем, и все в доме. Как ему призналась Айлин, изначально здесь было сделано что-то вроде апартаментов для гостей, но когда Дерек сказал, что стае присылают Мастера, она быстро все перестроила под нужны мага. Вдоль стен тянулись длинные столы с блестящими столешницами, в углу была широкая раковина. Внутри столов скрывалась вся необходимая для работы посуда и инструментарий, чуть в стороне – газовая плита с мощной вытяжкой, а напротив - пара стеллажей, которые Стайлз уже начал заполнять книгами и баночками с колдовскими ингредиентами.

Сейчас в самой обыкновенной алюминиевой кастрюле вовсю плавали раздавленные глаза тритона, измельченный корень дуба, какой-то редкий мох и пара десятков других ингредиентов, которые тщательно обрабатывались и взвешивались Стайлзом с точностью до грамма, прежде чем отправиться в варево.

\- Стайлз? – периодически кто-нибудь из стаи пытался войти в комнату. В этот раз – Малия. – Ты здесь?

\- Я занят! – сосредоточенно помешивая зелье деревянной поварешкой, откликнулся он.

\- Дерек просил тебя  к нему зайти, - уточнила девушка. – Сейчас.

\- Блять, - ругнулся себе под нос Стайлз, добавляя предпоследний ингредиент в кастрюлю и выключая конфорку. Перед смешиванием с последней частью зелье должно было остывать в течение двух часов. – Сейчас.

Быстрыми движениями смахнув все остатки своей «готовки» со стола в мусорку, Стайлз поставил баночки с компонентами снадобья на полки и выскользнул из лаборатории, не став закрывать дверь на ключ.

А зря.

Стайлз нервничал. Нет, не так. Он НЕРВНИЧАЛ. Ок, он имеет право, ладно? Полчаса назад он все-таки умудрился подлить свое прекрасное выстраданное зелье Дереку и теперь с трудом мог дождаться завтрашнего дня, дабы посмотреть на результат. Как утверждал Мэтт - эмпат, предоставивший ему рецепт, - зелье должно было сделать характер человека более оптимистичным и доброжелательным. Звучало отлично и если оно  вправду сработает – здорово поможет и стае, и Стайлзу. Стае – со связями, Стайлзу – свалить от стаи.

Отец уехал на трехдневную рыбалку, и в доме было непривычно пусто. Оставив попытки уснуть спустя два часа возни с боку на бок, Стайлз выбрался из кровати и принялся ходить по дому. Добравшись до кухни, он щелкнул лампой, которая осветила комнату теплым желтым светом, и зарылся в холодильник в поисках «чего-нибудь на пожевать».

От увлекательного квеста «Отыщи в холодильнике составляющие сэндвича» его отвлек резкий стук в дверь. Когда он повторился, Стайлз понял, что списать это на слуховые галлюцинации не получится, и, прихватив по пути биту, пошел открывать дверь.

\- Стайлз!! Я знаю, что ты дома! – донесся из-за двери голос Дерека. – Если ты немедленно не откроешь, клянусь, вынесу эту дверь вместе со стеной!

\- Ладно, ладно, грозный волк! – невольно напрягся Стайлз. – Сейчас.

Ни что в этой вселенной не могло подготовить Стайлза к тому, что он увидел за дверью. Конечно, это был все тот же Дерек, вот только он был обнажен по пояс, а за спиной у него развевались черные ангельские крылья. Поначалу Стайлз слишком очевидно завис на открытом его взгляду идеальном прессе, темных сосках и коротких волосках, немного покрывающих грудь Дерека, но крылья были слишком очевидным новшеством, чтобы Стайлз их не заметил.

Судя по ощущениям, его челюсть только что провалилась сквозь землю.

\- Какого черта ты со мной сделал? – прорычал на грани обращения Дерек.

Он с яростью сжимал кулаки, явно удерживая себя от рукоприкладства, а Стайлз изумленно переводил взгляд с одного крыла через обнаженную грудь Дерека на другое. Руки немного чесались от желания потрогать, потеребить, пощупать, посчитать, зарисовать, запротоколировать каждый миллиметр открывшегося ему великолепия. Роскошные, метра два-три каждое, крылья с огромными, просто физически невозможными, маховыми перьями, темным окрасом, который современный кинематограф частенько приписывал падшим служителям Рая, в купе с суровой внешностью, яростно горящими алыми глазами, несколько выбивали Стайлза из привычной линии восприятия.

\- СТАЙЛЗ!! – ещё немного и крики Дерека услышали бы на другом краю города.

\- Так. Заходи, - Стайлз дернул Хейла за плечо, заворожено наблюдая, как сложились за его спиной крылья, которые, как он и предполагал, своим основанием выходили из лопаток. – Как это произошло?

\- Как. Это. Произошло? – словно не расслышав, переспросил Дерек. -  Ты серьезно? Это твоих рук дело!

\- ВОУ! – Стайлз вскинул руки. – Я? Что-то не припомню у себя способностей отращивать людям крылья! Хотя было бы весело…

\- Стайлз! – словно реагируя на крики, крылья Дерека распахнулись и сшибли со стола вазу, которая с грохотом разбилась об пол. – Ты это сделал! Тебе и исправлять!

\- Ничего подобного! – возмутился Стайлз. – Конкретно ЭТО я точно не делал!

\- Да? – ехидно оскалился Дерек. – А что за зелье стоит в твоей лаборатории? У? И почему я учуял похожий запах из чашки с чаем, который ты мне сделал сегодня вечером?

Стайлз замер. Зелье творит ровно такие изменения, в какие ты веришь.

\- Оно должно было сработать не так, - Стайлз опустил взгляд, про себя вспоминая порядок варки зелья, дабы исключить вероятность ошибки. – Нет, я все сделал правильно, оно не должно было сработать так…

\- Ты что-то подлил мне! – Дерек схватил его за плечо и с размаху впечатал в стену. Крылья угрожающе распахнулись за его спиной. – ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ??!

\- Дерек, ты делаешь мне больно! – простонал Стайлз, ухватившись за слегка окогтившуюся руку, сжавшуюся у него на шее. – Де-рек… - прохрипел он, осознав, что не может вдохнуть. – Я… сейчас… задохнусь…

\- ЧТО ТЫ СО МНОЙ СДЕЛАЛ?!! – полный набор: глаза, клыки, когти, бакенбарды, - Стайлза сейчас душил полноценный оборотень-альфа с ангельскими крыльями.

\- Де-ре-е-ек… - еле-еле просипел Стайлз, закатывая глаза. Его лицо покраснело отнапряжения, вены вздулись, а изо рта доносилось еле слышное сипение. С трудом заставив себя поднять руку, он попытался сосредоточиться и со второй попытки сумел создать поток ветра достаточной силы, чтобы отшвырнуть Дерека. Тот пролетел через  комнату, по пути снеся почти всю мебель, но приземлился на обе ноги, а Стайлз в то же мгновение упал на пол, надсадно кашляя и жадно вдыхая воздух.

Вид Стайлза, усиленно пытающегося убедить свой мозг в том, что они уже не задыхаются, видимо несколько привел Дерека в чувство: он перестал сверкать своими глазами-лазерами, убрал клыки и когти. Хотя ярость из его напряженного лица никуда не ушла.

\- Что ты сделал, Стайлз? – уже тише повторил он.

\- Кхм… То, что ты просил: пытался помочь тебе укрепить связь, - прохрипел Стайлз, когда прекратил кашлять.

\- И как крылья мне в этом помогут?! – снова зашелся криком Дерек.

Стайлз осторожно поднялся на ноги, поглаживая огнем горящее горло.

\- Ты… меня… кхм… не слушаешь, - он ухватился рукой за кресло, чтобы не упасть. – Зелье должно было сделать твой характер… мягче.

\- Что? – Дерек нахмурился, перестав вообще понимать что-либо в происходящем.  – И каким магическим образом, это должно было помочь сплотить стаю?

\- А КАК ТЫ ПЫТАЛСЯ ЭТО СДЕЛАТЬ? – разозлившись, повысил голос Стайлз. Впрочем, он тут  же пожалел о сделанном – горло адски жгло. – Я попросил тебя больше общаться со стаей, интересоваться их проблемами, разговаривать с каждым из них, а что сделал ты? – Стайлз перешел на быстрый яростный шепот. – Ты только ещё больше их оттолкнул.

Когда Дерек попытался метнуться вперед, Стайлз взмахнул свободной рукой, и тот замер на месте, не способный сдвинуться ни на шаг.

\- Стой. И слушай, - Стайлз закашлялся, но быстро смог справиться с собой. – Знаешь почему ты не чувствуешь половину стаи? Они – не проблема. Ты – проблема.

\- Я не сделал ничего, чтобы… - принялся возражать Дерек.

\- Вот именно, - перебил его Стайлз. – Ты ничего не сделал. Ты видишь в Малии лишь бесконечное напоминание о Питере, для тебя она – его отражение, для тебя – она такая же, как и он, - жаждущая предать тебя ради власти, - боль в горле заставляла Стайлза останавливаться и жадно вдыхать воздух ртом в попытке ослабить ощущения. – Ты не видишь, что она ненавидит в себе все, что ей досталось от биологических родителей. И гнобишь её за то, в чем она не виновата.

Дерек раскрыл рот, чтобы высказаться в свою защиту, но Стайлз уже продолжал свою тираду дальше:

\- Ты говоришь, что Лиам тебе не подчиняется? А что ты сделал, чтобы это исправить? Давишь на него? Бесполезно, он упирается как баран ещё больше. Знаешь, как долго Скотту приходилось с ним просто говорить, чтобы он начал его слушать? Но ты даже не пытался, - он откашлялся. – Ты боишься, что выбирая между тобой и Скоттом, Лиам выберет Скотта. И знаешь, что? Именно так сейчас и происходит!

Видя, что Дерек больше не пытается приблизиться, Стайлз прекратил его удерживать и осторожно опустился в кресло – ноги его плохо держали.

\- А знаешь, почему ты не чувствуешь Хейден? Не потому что она хвостиком следует за Лиамом. Она просто не знает тебя. Ты для нее – чужой человек. Неизвестность. Ты – какой-то оборотень, которому доверяет Скотт. Вот и все, - Стайлз вновь зашелся долгим надсадным кашлем, и Дерек, то ли в порыве альтруизма, то ли на него подействовали его слова, под внимательным взглядом сходил на кухню и принес Стайлзу стакан воды. – Спасибо.

Сделав пару глотков, Стайлз вздохнул и продолжил:

\- Со Стивеном все ещё проще. Он, блять, тобой восхищается. Ты превращаешься в настоящего волка, Дерек. Ты сильный вожак, ты не насилуешь своих бет, ты дал ему место, чтобы жить, подарил шанс на нормальную жизнь. Он нуждается в твоем одобрении, в твоем участии, а ты шарахаешься от него, боясь лишний раз что-либо сказать, - он отпил ещё немного. – Я надеялся, что став капельку дружелюбней, тебе будет легче найти с ними контакт. Поэтому и сварил зелье.

\- Значит, ты ошибся, - все ещё хмурясь, заметил Дерек.

\- Я нигде не ошибся, - резким шепотом отозвался Стайлз. – Вмешательство в характер – тонкая наука, я проверял по десять раз каждый шаг… - и тут он понял, где могла прокрасться ошибка. – Если только никто из твоих бет не рылся в моих ингредиентах, когда я один раз оставил лабораторию незапертой.

\- Исправь это.

\- Мне нужно знать, что они сделали, чтобы знать, что нужно исправлять, - едко пробормотал Стайлз. – Они в доме?

Дерек молча кивнул.

\- Ты пришел пешком?

Ещё один кивок.

\- Я отвезу тебя, заодно поговорю с остальными, узнаю, где они накосячили, - поднимаясь с кресла, проговорил Стайлз.

Дерек согласно кивнул и направился к входной двери, когда Стайлз осторожно схватил его за предплечье.

\- Я все исправлю Дерек, - Стайлз завороженным взглядом скользнул по крыльям. – Но тронешь меня ещё раз – станешь слепым как Девкалион и немым как мертвые, - каждое слово давалось с болью, но Стайлз заставил себя закончить фразу. – Уяснил? – очередной кивок. – Тогда поехали.


	2. Chapter 2

По прибытии в дом стаи, Стайлз был отловлен заботливой Айлин, усажен за стол в столовой и напоен громадной порцией терпкого чая с медом. От каждого глотка по телу пробегала приятная волна тепла, першение в горле уменьшилось, и Стайлз наконец-то смог говорить, без риска сорваться в казавшийся бесконечным кашель, хотя и хрипел на каждом втором слове.

Спустя  час бесконечных допросов Стайлз выяснил, что Ник и Айлин не смогли устоять перед таким искушением, как открытая в лабораторию Мастера дверь. Они были в лаборатории и случайно уронили некоторые из банок с ингредиентами. Конечно, ребята попытались исправить свою оплошность, но могли что-то и перепутать. Когда разозленный Дерек под бдительным оком Стайлза стащил провинившихся в лабораторию, где выяснилось, что по злому року, не иначе, несчастные смешали толченный мятный лист, являвшийся последним составляющим зелья, с измельченной кошачьей мятой, схожими и на вид, и на запах, но координально отличающимися по своим метафизическим свойствам.

Вытолкав всех за дверь, Стайлз попытался приблизительно определить количество попавшей в зелье кошачьей мяты, а затем быстро нашел в телефоне необходимый номер.

\- Хей, Стилински! – раздался бодрый голос в трубке.

\- Эй, Мэтт! – в тон отозвался Стайлз. – Не отвлекаю?

\- У меня здесь полдень, и скука страшная, так что я рад твоему звонку! – успокоил его собеседник. – Как дела с твоим зельем? И что с твоим голосом?

\- Поэтому и звоню, - хрипло пояснил Стайлз. – Кое-кто из стаи лазил в моих вещах и смешал мятный лист с кошачьей мятой. В результате я добавил эту смесь в качестве последнего ингредиента, и у объекта применения развились некоторые последствия.

\- Что?

\- У оборотня, которому было предназначено зелье, выросли крылья, - наконец, собрался с мыслями Стайлз.

Поначалу в трубке повисла тишина, которая, спустя пару мгновений, взорвалась истерическим смехом.

\- Это не смешно, - хмуро заметил Стайлз.

\- Это очень смешно!! – яростно возразил Мэтт. – Альфа с крыльями!!! Ой, не могу!!! Это круче, чем берсерк в балетной пачке!!! Крылья!!

\- Мэтт, это вообще не смешно, он меня едва не придушил! – невольно подхватил чужую истерику Стайлз, начав слегка посмеиваться.

\- Крылья!! – продолжал натурально ржать в трубку тот. – Ну, ты жжешь!!!

\- МЭТТ!!

\- Ой, у меня уже прессуха от смеха болит! Ой, не могу… Вух… Так, спокойно, не ржать, не ржать, - немного пришел в себя эмпат. – Короче, давай разбираться, как вернуть твоего архангела в привычное состояние…

Когда Стайлз оторвался от расчетов, за окном уже стемнело, а за дверью не слышалось ни шагов, ни весёлого гомона. С момента причисления Дерека к существам летающим прошло четыре дня, большую часть которых он провел в поиске и заказе необходимых ингредиентов для избавления Хейла от излишней крылатости. Что-то у него было, но основная масса антидотов оказалась либо редкой, либо трудно доступной, так что Стайлзу пришлось подключить своих многочисленных сокурсников, которые были рады помочь собрату по несчастью. Посылка со всеми недостающими компонентами должна была прибыть со дня на день, а Стайлз посвятил практически все свое время точному расчету объема каждого из составляющих зелья, а также вычислению необходимых сопутствующих условий для положительного эффекта магического антидота.

Дерек, почему-то, старательно держался подальше от него на протяжении всего этого времени, а стая просто не рисковала вмешиваться в разборки Стайлза с их альфой.

Устало потерев глаза, Стайлз перевел взгляд на наручные часы. Почти три часа ночи. Неудивительно, что его концентрация ни к черту. Зевнув, он закрыл тетрадь с вычислениями и, погасив настольную лампу, тихо вышел из лаборатории, на всякий случай, закрыв дверь на три оборота ключа вместо одного.

В доме царила сонная тишина, какая бывает только глубокой ночью, когда все прячутся под своими одеялами и вовсю наслаждаются яркими красками мира  сновидений. Памятуя о волчьем остром слухе, Стайлз постарался, как можно бесшумнее спуститься на первый этаж. Подхватив куртку, которую утром бросил в прихожей, он решил заглянуть на кухню, чтобы промочить горло перед отъездом. Однако стоило ему подойти к холодильнику, за его спиной раздался странный шум, заставивший Стайлза резко обернуться.Фигура со странными очертаниями, застывшая за столом, напугала его и, если бы не щелкнувший в этот же момент выключатель небольшой настенной лампы, осветившей сидевшего на табуретке Дерека, Стайлз точно разбудил бы стаю своим криком.

\- Черт, Дерек, нельзя так пугать людей, - раздраженно прошипел Стайлз, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце.

\- Я не виноват, что ты не видишь дальше своего носа, - спокойно отозвался Дерек, складывая руки на груди. Крылья за его спиной дернулись, из-за чего Хейл стал похож на нахохлившегося ворона. – Я думал, ты давно уехал.

\- Ты видел мой джип за окном, - тут же указал на его откровенную ложь Стайлз, вновь открывая холодильник.

\- Допустим. Я думал, тебя забрал Скотт, - не изменившись в лице, парировал Дерек.

\- Дерек, ты видел, что в лаборатории горит свет, а после случившегося ребята не пойдут туда даже под дулом пистолета, - Стайлз вытащил из недр холодильника кувшин с апельсиновым соком и, наполнив себе стакан, водрузил его обратно. – К чему этот разговор?

Дерек странно на него посмотрел, а затем спросил:

\- Как дела с противоядием?

\- На днях придут последние компоненты, и я приступлю к приготовлению антидота, - поджав губы, отозвался Стайлз, отчаянно стараясь не демонстрировать своего интереса к крыльям Дерека. – Ты только это хотел спросить?

\- Нет, - спустя несколько мгновение тишины признал Дерек, не сводя со Стайлза пристального взгляда.

\- Я слушаю, - приглашающе повел рукой тот.

\- Почему ты так хочешь уехать? – что-то в тоне Дерека заставило Стайлза насторожиться.

Лицо оборотня никак не изменилось, но что-то неуловимое… А, наверняка, это всего лишь его желание принять действительное за желаемое. Он для Дерека – всего лишь средство достижения цели. Пора смириться с этим и перестать скулить по ночам в подушку, как девчонка.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Дерек продолжил:

\- Это место твой дом: здесь твой отец, друзья и…

\- И, что, Дерек? – перебил его Стайлз. – Что? – он прислонился к холодильнику. – У меня здесь ничего, к чему бы стоило возвращаться. Или постоянные неприятности, сваливающиеся вам со Скоттом на голову, жизнь на волоске от смерти, постоянный страх за тех, кто мне дорог, постоянно преследующая мысль, что вот-вот из-за меня умрет кто-то ещё, ради этого я должен хотеть здесь остаться?

\- А как же любовь? – с пародией на улыбку выдохнул Дерек.

\- Не смешно, - ещё больше разозлился Стайлз. – Ты знаешь, что у меня никого нет.

\- А как же Малия? Она к тебе неравнодушна, кажется, - осторожно предположил Дерек, снова дергая крыльями, словно порываясь их распахнуть.

\- У нас давно все кончено, и ты это знаешь, - резко отозвался Стайлз. – Мне не зачем здесь оставаться. Мне это не нужно. Да и вам всем тоже.

\- Это ещё почему? – непонимающе нахмурился Дерек.

Стайлз устало вздохнул и спрятал руки в карманы:

\- Никто об этом не говорит. Скотт, наверное, искренне верит, что это не важно, особенно после того, через что мы прошли после Докторов, а все остальные… ни Кира, ни Лиам не придают этому такого значения. Но единственным, кто обратил на это внимание, оказался Тео. Помнишь, такого? – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Альфа химер, оспаривающий часть твоей территории.

\- На что он обратил внимание? – все ещё не понял Дерек.

\- На убийства, Дерек, - едко ответил Стайлз. – На моих руках столько крови, что вам всем вместе взятым и в страшном сне не приснилось. Никого не волнует, как часто я просыпаюсь по ночам от кошмаров, в которых вновь, раз за разом, режу глотки, вырываю сердца и причиняю боль невинным людям. Да, Мастера вернули мне душевное равновесие более или менее. Но никто не знает, как долго мне придется собирать себя по частям, если это повторится снова.

Дерек молчал, не сводя с него странного пристального взгляда.

\- Что? Не думал об этом? – слова Стайлза сочились ядом. – К черту, это был бессмысленный разговор, - он сорвался с места, - я вернусь утром.

\- Ты поедешь к отцу? В такое время? –вдруг уточнил Дерек.

\- Да.

\- Ты можешь остаться, - спокойно заметил тот, поднимаясь и осторожно поводя плечами в попытке размять затекшие мышцы.

\- Здесь не предусмотрена гостевая спальня, да я и не усну без своей подушки, - более спокойно ответил Стайлз.

\- Можешь лечь у меня, - спокойно заметил Дерек. – Я все равно…

\- Не спишь из-за крыльев, - закончил за него Стилински. – Я заметил.

Не зная, что ответить на это утверждение, Дерек отвел глаза, но спустя минуту с удивлением смотрел на ладонь, мягко сжавшую ему плечо. Стайлз подошел почти вплотную с какой-то грустной улыбкой.

\- Я останусь, но ты попробуешь поспать.

\- Я не…

\- Ты вполне можешь лечь спать на животе. А я посторожу твой сон, раз уж такое дело, - уверенно пресек его возражения Стайлз.

Не найдя, что ответить Дерек просто кивнул и тут ему на глаза попались фиолетовые синяки на шее Стайлза, полностью повторяющие форму его руки. Он осторожно погладил нежную кожу, не обращая ни на внимательный взгляд Стайлза, ни на то, как тот дернулся в попытке уйти от неожиданного прикосновения.

\- Прости, - наконец, выдавил из себя Дерек.

Стайлз тяжело выдохнул:

\- Пошли спать, альфа. Если ты извиняешься, то дела совсем плохи.

Утро было каким-то… странным.

Ночью Дерек пытался сопротивляться, отговариваться, но, в конце концов, все-таки улегся спать на боку, осторожно сложив крылья. Стайлз аккуратно приткнулся рядом, лег прямо поверх одеяла, пристроив голову на выделенной Дереком подушке. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, так что поначалу он просто долго пялился в потолок, считая овец, потом волков, а потом забил на это бесполезное занятие. К этому моменту Дерек уже крепко спал, и Стайлз, не удержавшись, повернулся на бок, лицом к Дереку, жадно рассматривая спящего оборотня. Во сне с Дерека слетела вся напускная хмурость и суровость: лицо разгладилось, ресницы немного подрагивали, рот был слегка приоткрыт, а ладони Дерек сложил в молитвенном жесте и спрятал под щекой, из-за чего в купе с явно непривычной ему позой, смотрелся невероятно мило и красиво. Дерек всегда был красивым – Стайлз был готов признать это первым. После такого количества «мокрых» снов, где в главной роли выступал Дерек, он не мог высказаться иначе. Дерек был мужчиной того редкого типа, который не терял своей привлекательности в абсолютно любой ситуации: по уши в грязи, в обычных джинсах или смокинге – Хейл был великолепен. От макушки и до кончиков пальцев. Но сейчас… В этот конкретный момент… С этими крыльями за спиной, он, наверное, впервые казался Стайлзу невинным. Ни в смысле телесной чистоты, а в смысле чистоты духовной. Нравственной.

Дерек Хейл уникален. И абсолютно, катастрофически, недостижим.

Стайлз скользил взглядом по мягким чертам его лица почти до самого рассвета, пока не провалился в беспокойный поверхностный сон, из которого его вытолкнуло словно толчком. Видимо, во сне он повернулся на другой бок, потому что теперь чувствовал дыхание Дерека на своем затылке и – что, вероятно, и послужило причиной его внезапного пробуждения – явственно ощущал крепкий стояк, прижатый к его заднице. Тяжелая рука Дерека обхватывала его за пояс, притягивая Стайлза к нему ближе, а крылья укрывали сверху, словно диковинное одеяло.

Поначалу Стайлз настороженно замер, пытаясь списать все происходящеена ещё не пришедшее в себя после сна сознание, но спустя пять минут ничего не изменилось, и ему пришлось принять происходящее за реальность. Как и собственное постепенно нарастающее возбуждение, которое вот-вот грозило обернуться для него проблемой.

В попытке выбраться из слишком тесных объятий, Стайлз осторожно приподнял руку Дерека и, медленно отодвинув мешающее крыло, плавно сел, свесив ноги с кровати. Дерек, словно почувствовав недостаток тепла, тут же распластался на кровати на манер морской звезды, предоставив взору Стайлза мощное основание крыльев, которое Стилински так и тянуло пощупать. Уже почти прикоснувшись к нему, Стайлз резко одернул руку и, все также стараясь соблюдать тишину, выскользнул из спальни альфы, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Как оказалось, не все так плохо, как могло было быть. Мэтт объяснил Стайлзу основы, следуя которым, он должен был сварить противоядие, пояснил, как проводить необходимые для зелья расчеты. Поначалу Стайлз торопился, хотел расправиться с проблемой как можно быстрее, подгоняемый раздраженным Дереком, который то и дело нависал над ним аки карающая Божья Длань, но очень скоро вспомнил, что спешка нужна при ловле блох, а не в приготовлении зелий. Тем более, что составляющие еще не прибыли.

Поэтому сейчас Стайлз позволил себе немного расслабиться. В доме стаи царило оживление: с подачи Айлин была заказана пицца, все расселись по большой гостиной, дурачась и наслаждаясь непривычно тихим вечером.

\- Хэй, Стайлз! – Николас выдернул его из задумчивости. – А правда, что ты удерживал Дерека в бассейне несколько часов, пока вокруг вас бегала канима?

\- Моим словам ты уже не веришь? – раздраженно поинтересовался Дерек.

\- Извини, Дерек, но такие вещи стоит перепроверять! – взмахнул руками тот.

Стайлз усмехнулся:

\- Да. И даже позволил ему едва не утонуть, когда рванул за телефоном, оставшимся у бортика бассейна.

\- Серьезно? – весело поинтересовалась Айлин.

\- Я успел прежде, чем наш доблестный альфа успел нахлебаться воды с хлоркой, но не получил и слова благодарности. Хотя буквально перед этим Дерек мне достаточно серьезно угрожал, - скучающим тоном ответил Стайлз.

\- Я сказал «спасибо», - буркнул под нос Дерек, раздраженно рассматривая крылья, мешавшие ему устроиться в любимом кресле со всеми удобствами.

\- Наверное, очень тихо, потому что я такого не припомню, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Скотт?

\- Я тоже, - кивнул Макколл, пододвигая себе новую коробку с пиццей.

\- Только не начинайте, - все ещё борясь с крыльями, отозвался Дерек.

\- Что, Дерек, крылья жмут? – ехидно заметила Малия, переглянувшись с Корой.

\- Не смешно, - пробурчал тот в ответ.

\- Между прочим, братику идут крылья. В особенности, с голым торсом, - включилась в беседу Кора, раскрывая пакет с чипсами. – Лиам, например, смотрелся бы гораздо глупее.

\- Это ещё почему? – недовольно воскликнул тот, не поднимая головы с колен Хейден.

\- Мордашкой не вышел, - ехидно отозвалась Кора, хрустя чипсами.

\- А я бы поспорила, - про себя отметила Хейден, проглаживая своего парня по волосам, за что получила от него благодарную улыбку.

Стайлз невольно улыбнулся, слушая перебранку ребят и краем глаза наблюдая за Дереком, застывшим в кресле с каменным лицом.

\- А Скотту бы пошло, - подхватила всеобщие размышления Кира. – Только не черные – слишком мрачно. А вот традиционные белые – пожалуй.

\- Согласна, - поддержала её Малия, открывая банку с колой.

\- Только не вздумайте поить меня остатками того варева, что Стайлз подсунул Дереку! – рассмеялся Скотт.

\- Не переживай, бро, я давно избавился от следов преступления, - успокоил друга Стайлз.

По гостиной пронесся дружный смех, однако Дерек даже не улыбнулся, что было тут же замечено.

\- Ну, Дерек! Не делай вид, что наступил конец света! Подумаешь, крылья! – шутливо пнула альфу по ноге Айлин, расположившаяся рядом с его креслом. – Зато у тебя есть уникальный шанс узнать, как выглядит город с высоты птичьего полета!

\- Меня не привлекает эта перспектива, - уже спокойней ответил Дерек.

\- Девочки любят парней, щеголяющих голым торсом. Тем более с крыльями, - сквозь улыбку заметил Николас. – А у тебя есть прекрасный шанс похвастаться и тем и другим.

\- Девчонки вообще помешаны на идеальных фигурах, что у себя, что у парней, - заметил молчавший до этого Стивен.

\- Кто бы говорил! – воскликнула Кора. – Вы, парни, первым делом смотрите, есть ли у девушки грудь! По сравнению с вами, наш скромный интерес к рельефному прессу – детский лепет.

\- Ну, не знаю, - сверкнула глазами Айлин. – Не будь у меня парня, я бы Дерека завалила.

\- А я бы посмотрел, - неожиданно громко, даже для самого себя, признался Стайлз, из-за чего веселые взгляды стаи тут же устремились на него.

\- Кстати, ведь не только девушки любят считать кубики, - заметила Малия. – Что скажешь, Стайлз? Какие части тела нынче в тренде у геев?

\- Попрошу заметить, я не гей, а би. Это немного другая категория, - наставительно проговорил Стайлз, искренне стараясь не облизывать взглядом обсуждаемую часть тела Дерека.

\- Колись, давай! – кинул в него подушкой Скотт.

Подушка с размаху влетела в лицо Стайлзу, и тот, не стерпев оскорбление, в одно мгновение поднялся со своего места, схватив подушку и с громким криком пробежав через гостиную, набросился на Макколла, с садистским удовольствием придушивая того все той же подушкой. Пихнув Скотта пару раз ногой по коленке – для профилактики – Стайлз со спокойной душой вернулся к своему креслу и сел.

\- Это как с едой. Каждому нравится что-то свое, - отдышавшись, ответил он на вопрос Малии. – Кто-то ценит крепкий зад, кто-то хороший пресс, а кто-то смазливую мордашку.

Отвечая, Стайлз заметил, что все стая подозрительно внимательно слушает его, словно он им не про вкусы людей с нетрадиционной ориентацией рассказывает, а про то, где он зарыл миллион долларов.

\- А что нравится конкретно тебе? – вдруг поинтересовался Стивен.

\- Это  не важно, - отмахнулся Стайлз. – Малия, подашь колу?

\- Брось, Стайлз, ты же наверняка встречался с парнями. Что тебя в них привлекало? – продолжил интересоваться его личной жизнью Ник.

\- Не хочу об этом говорить, - скривился Стайлз, открывая переданную ему бутылку.

\- Почему? – неожиданно поинтересовался Дерек, в кой-то веки показавшийся заинтересованным беседой.

Стайлз облизнул губы, пытаясь понять, что ему нужно сказать, чтобы закрыть вопрос о том, какие мужчины ему нравится. Потому что небольшой ряд его любовников отличался от Дерека только чертами лица и отсутствием звериной сущности.

\- Скажем так… Мой отношения не выходили за рамки получения взаимного удовольствия в постели, - наконец, отозвался он Дереку, а затем перевел взгляд на Стивена. – Но некоторым рановато об этом слушать.

Волчонок совершенно неожиданно покраснел под дружное хихиканье девчонок.

\- И все же? – уже серьезно спросила Малия. – У тебя не было ничего серьезного после меня?

\- Ещё не нашел того самого, как вы, девчонки, любите говорить, - съязвил Стайлз в ответ.

Кора, достаточно долго молчавшая, вдруг громко хмыкнула:

\- Ещё бы, сложно, наверное, найти альфу с удачной комбинацией внешности и характера.

Стайлз замер, его сердце резко сбилось с ритма, и не было ни единого шанса, что все сидящие в комнате оборотни не заметили это. Особенно учитывая, резко вскинувшего голову Дерека, впившегося в Стайлза взглядом.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - осторожно проговорил он.

\- Тебя можно понять,  - невозмутимо продолжила она. – Сложно полжизни любить одного и того же человека, а потом переключиться на кого-то менее впечатляющего.

Стайлз замер, смотря на Кору, которая, сделав морду кирпичом, смотрела на него в ответ. Градус напряжения в комнате так резко возрос, что почувствовал бы и слепо-глухо-немой.

\- Кора, о чем ты? – непонимающе нахмурилась Кира.

\- Я к тому, что Стайлзу не привыкать к безответной любви – Мартин отлично его выдрессировала, - резко ответила та. – Только вот моего брата тебе не засунуть в психушку.

В повисшей в то же мгновение тишине был хорошо слышан звук треснувшего стекла – Стайлз настолько сильно сжал бутылку в руке, что та не выдержала и лопнула, заливая колой пол и раня его ладонь осколками.

\- Стайлз! – воскликнул Скотт. – Твоя рука!

Кира тут же кинулась к нему, протягивая полотенце, но Стайлз не мог заставить себя сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, и, отмахнувшись от её помощи, выбежал из гостиной, взлетел по лестнице и, зайдя в лабораторию, захлопнул за собой дверь. 

В гостиной никто не сдвинулся с места, пока сверху не раздался хлопок закрывшейся двери.

\- А теперь, Кора, ты объяснишь мне то, что только что произошло, - медленно произнес Дерек, поворачиваясь к сестре.

Супер секретная миссия под кодовым названием «Избегай-Дерека-классный-пресс-и-ангельские-крылья-Хейла-чтобы-не-пришлось-разговаривать-с-ним-о-чувствах» потерпела свой сокрушительный прах, стоило всем в доме начать расходиться по комнатам. До этого Стайлз благополучно заставил Скотта припереть ящик с присланными ему ингредиентами в лабораторию, еду ему приносили прямо туда, то Кира, то Малия, а сам он собирался покинуть свою обитель только с антидотом в руке. И только для того, чтобы влить его прямо в горло Дереку.

Он уже закончил основную массу работы, когда раздался громкий стук в дверь.

\- Стайлз, - в голосе Дерека слышалась странная, непривычная неуверенность, заставившая Стайлза насторожиться. – Ты не можешь прятаться там вечно.

\- Поспорим? – не удержался от предложения тот.

\- Стайлз, - раздражение, с которым Дерек произнес его имя, было ему куда более знакомо, чем предыдущий тон. – Немедленно открой дверь.

\- Я занят, Дерек, - даже не поворачиваясь к двери, пробормотал Стайлз, осторожно давя волчьи ягоды в ступке. – Ты сам просил поторопиться с антидотом. Я всего лишь выполняю твою просьбу.

\- Стайлз, - дверь дрогнула под силой оборотня, но не открылась. – Я не собираюсь общаться со стенкой. Открой сейчас же.

\- Не-а, - отставив ступку в сторону, Стайлз смахнул остатки ягод в банку и переставил её на полку. – И не подумаю.

\- Нам надо поговорить, - после короткого молчания донеслись до него слова Дерека.

\- Мы уже обсудили все, что ты хотел, - возразил Стайлз, высыпая толченые ягоды в кастрюлю с противоядием и уменьшая под ней огонь.

Дерек сопел так недовольно, что Стайлзу казалось, будто тот дышит ему прямо в ухо. Повисшая в следующую минуту тишина, заставила Стайлза напрячься и все-таки отвлечься от зелья. И вовремя: раздался звук тяжелых шагов, хруст ломающегося дерева, а затем дверь в лабораторию вылетела из коробки, живописно раскидывая в стороны щепки и освобождая путь Дереку, ввалившемуся следом.

Стайлз замер, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть: Дерек опять позволил себе обратиться, что, скажем честно, в паре с крыльями смотрелось и жутко и комично. Тот, тяжело дыша, сначала принял человеческий облик, затем смахнул осевшие на плечах щепки, а затем подошел к Стайлзу, остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него.

\- Как давно? – смотря прямо в глаза Стайлзу, спросил Дерек.

Его вопрос сработал на манер заклинания: Стайлз тут же отмер и принялся убирать забрызганную поверхность рабочего стола, периодически поглядывая на томящееся на огне зелье.

\- Как давно? – повторил Дерек.

Стайлз облизнул пересохшие губы:

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

Упрямое отрицание Стайлза, видимо, побудило Дерека к действию: резко схватив его за руку, он развернул Стилински к себе лицом и сжал обеими руками плечи, удерживая того на месте.

\- Стайлз, - Дерек смотрел прямо ему в глаза, - как давно?

Сердце Стайлза бешено колотилось в груди, в висках стучало, тело потряхивало от напряжения и магии, которая взбудоражено забурлила внутри него, разбуженная потерей контроля. В горле было сухо как в пустыне, и все, чего хотелось Стайлзу, это оказаться где-нибудь подальше от горячих рук, сбитого дыхания и пристального, почти умоляющего, взгляда Дерека.

Так и не решившись поднять глаза, Стайлз тихо уточнил:

\- Как давно я влюблен в тебя?

Дерек замер, словно боясь поверить, что Стайлз произнес это вслух, а затем также тихо проговорил:

\- Именно.

\- Давно, - просто ответил Стайлз, спокойно освободившись от уже не удерживающих рук. – Иногда, кажется, что целую вечность, - в горле застыл комок, к глазам подошли злые слезы, но Стайлз удержался от настойчивого желания разрыдаться. Быстро подойдя к плитке, он выключил огонь и накрыл зелье крышкой, а затем, стараясь не оглядываться на Дерека, который не сдвинулся с места ни на миллиметр, принялся сосредоточенно тереть столешницы рабочих столов влажной тряпкой.

\- Почему ты мне не сказал? – наконец, ожил Хейл.

\- И как бы это выглядело? «Хей, Дерек! Я тут внезапно понял, что мало того, что я бисексуален, так ещё, и ты кажешься мне самым привлекательным существом в этой блядской вселенной! Не сходишь со мной на свидание в закусочную с жутко вредной едой?», - язвительно отозвался Стайлз, продолжая яростно тереть несуществующие пятна. – Ты так себе это представляешь?..  – он глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как напряжение, сковывающее его последние несколько недель, медленно покидает тело. – Максимум на что я мог рассчитывать - это снисходительный взгляд и предложение прикалываться над каким-нибудь другим придурком.

\- Стайлз, - неожиданно мягко позвал его Дерек.

\- Да, и как я мог сказать? Ты никогда не смотрел на меня, Дерек. Даже когда чертов Ногицуне стоял рядом с тобой и орал Ардженту выстрелить в него, ты не верил, что это я. До последнего. Потому что… кто такой Стайлз? – он принялся за уборку с новой силой. – Всего лишь человек.  Слабый и бесполезный.

\- Стайлз! – голос Дерека раздался совсем близко, Стайлз резко обернулся и тут же застыл, поняв, что стоит, почти прижавшись к Дереку.

Дерек провел рукой по его волосам, а затем невесомо погладил по шее. Это простое прикосновение настолько обескуражило Стайлза, что когда Хейл наклонился и мягко поцеловал его, осторожно прижимаясь к губам, не обнимая и не претендуя ни на что больше, он даже не понял, что произошло.

Стоило Дереку отступить, продолжая ласкать его напряженную шею, Стайлз, все ещё пребывая в некоторой прострации, уронил влажную тряпку, которую держал в руке, на пол и лишь несколько раз ошарашенно моргнув, словно пытался избавиться от настойчивой галлюцинации, поднял глаза на оборотня.

\- Что ты делаешь? – еле слышно прошептал он.

Дерек пожал плечами:

\- Я просто хотел убедиться.

\- В чем? – злость и раздражение снова взяли над Стайлзом вверх. – Я не тренажер. Проблемы с понятием собственной ориентации – сходи в гей-клуб, - он подхватил со стула куртку, - а не лезь языком в горло к тому, кому ты небезразличен.

 И пока Дерек пребывал в растерянности, Стайлз выскользнул из лаборатории.

\- Все металлические предметы, телефон – в коробку, мистер Стилински, - новая медсестра сидевшая на входе в Дом Эха выгодно отличалась от всего старого персонала улыбчивостью и доброжелательным отношением, как к пациентам, так и к посетителям. – Вы к кому?

\-  К Лидии Мартин, - спокойно ответил Стайлз.

\- У нее сейчас мать, но мне известно, что у вас есть разрешение на посещение в любое время, - быстро сверившись с документами, проговорила та. – Можете проходить, вас проводят.

После вчерашнего вечера откровений Стайлз не показывался на глаза стае, не поднимал трубку, когда кто-то из них начинал звонить. Он провел день дома, наводя порядок, смотря старые фильмы и накручивая себя, пока не понял, что ему нужно поговорить с кем-то, кто не будет ему сочувствовать. Он и сам не заметил, как затормозил возле ворот Дома Эха.

\- Проходите, - открыл дверь в палату Лидии сопровождавший его медбрат.

Зайдя в палату, Стайлз тут же улыбнулся: Лидия смотрела прямо на него через плечо матери и улыбалась. Миссис Мартин обернулась, услышав шаги, и тоже ему улыбнулась.

\- Стайлз! Твой отец говорил, что ты вернулся, - она поднялась со стула у кровати Лидии и уже шепотом добавила, - у Лидии сегодня хороший день. Я пока вас оставлю.

\- Спасибо, миссис Мартин, - благодарно улыбнулся Стайлз.

Дождавшись, пока женщина покинет палату, он подошел к кровати, отставил в сторону стул и, сев на краешек постели, притянул Лидию в объятья.

\- Боже, я так по тебе скучал, - выдавил он спустя пару минут тишины.

\- Я тоже, - хрипло выдохнула девушка, облизывая потрескавшиеся губы. – Как ты, Стайлз?

\- Неужели я так плохо выгляжу? – не сдержал он горькой усмешки.

\- Учитывая, что в городе все спокойно – я уже поинтересовалась у матери – ты выглядишь отвратительно, - съязвила Лидия, сжимая руки Стайлза холодной рукой. – Что-то случилось?

Выдохнув, Стайлз пару мгновений смотрел на их переплетенные руки, бледно-голубой халат, в который Лидия куталась в попытке согреться, и лишь потом, отметив, что она выглядит гораздо лучше, чем в прошлый его визит, ответил:

\- Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про Совет Мастеров? Про обучение?

\- Ты теперь Мастер, да? – уточнила Лидия. – Мне кажется… Ты уже говорил. Или приходил.

\- Я был тут несколько дней назад, - кивнул Стайлз. – По окончанию обучения нас распределяют. Дают нам назначение. Я получил совсем не то, что ожидал.

Взгляд Лидии остекленел, словно она вглядывалась в очередной провал в пространстве.

\- Тебя направили к Дереку.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся:

\- От тебя ничего не скроешь, Лидс.

Она улыбнулась в ответ:

\- Дело не в этом, так?

\- Не совсем. Но тоже касается его. Я пытался выполнить его просьбу, но все пошло немного не по плану и вчера мое отношение к Дереку стало достоянием общественности, - завуалированно пояснил Стайлз.

\- Тебя это тревожит? – уточнила Лидия.

\- Это больно, Лидия, - честно ответил он. – Гораздо больнее, чем было с тобой. Тогда я смог, мы смогли вырастить на осколках моих чувств великолепную дружбу, а в этот раз… он и так-то мне не доверял, только из-за обстоятельств, а теперь… Я даже не знаю.

Лидия внимательно слушала его лепет, а затем сказала:

\- Стайлз, ты удивительный человек. Ты заслуживал гораздо больше, чем могла дать тебе я, и заслуживаешь гораздо большего, чем Дерек. И если он вздумает сделать тебе больно, я его убью, не поднимаясь с постели.

\- Не смешно.

\- Но тебе нужно перестать прятаться, - мягко заметила Лидия. – Постоянно убегать от проблемы – не решение. К тому же игра в страуса – совершенно не твой стиль.

\- Это точно! – рассмеялся в ответ на последнее утверждение девушки Стайлз. – Ох, Лидия. Мне тебя не хватает. Нам надо вытащить тебя отсюда.

\- Ты уже пытался, - прошептала она. – Вы пытались. Я проваливаюсь, Стайлз. Сейчас я ничем не отличаюсь от психов, запертых через пару стальных дверей дальше по коридору.

\- Погоди, что значит «проваливаешься»? – тут же напрягся Стилински. – Я думал, что это периоды апатии.

\- Это своего рода транс. Кто-то затягивает меня туда. Иногда мне удается выбраться быстрее, а иногда… - Лидия затихла, не зная, как подобрать правильные слова.

Стайлз на какое-то время замолчал, обдумывая её слова, а затем, широко улыбнувшись, сказал:

\- Лидия, мы тебя вытащим. Похоже, я знаю, как.

Выйдя из ворот Дома Эха, Стайлз бросил взгляд на свой несчастный джип, переживший ремонт в виде километров скотча и уже нормальную замену двигателя, и замер, заметив знакомую фигуру, прислонившуюся к машине.

\- Скотт.

Макколл бросил взгляд на здание у Стайлза за спиной:

\- Был у Лидии?

Стайлз молча кивнул.

\- Как она? – искренне поинтересовался Скотт.

\- Сегодня неплохо. Поговорили о последних новостях. У меня появилась идея, как вытащить её, - как можно спокойнее ответил Стайлз.

\- Стайлз, мы пытались, - грустно заметил тот. – И ни раз. И каждый из них начинался именно с этих слов.

\- Сейчас все по-другому, - заметил Стилински, подходя ближе. – Раньше я не знал и не умел того, что знаю и умею сейчас.

\- Расскажешь? – спросил Скотт на удивление спокойным тоном.

Стайлз замер, устало прикрыв глаза, потер переносицу, и поднял взгляд на друга:

\- Ты ведь не ради этого пришел.

Скотт оттолкнулся от машины и подошел ближе:

\- Ты не отвечал на звонки, - пожал плечами он, - я беспокоился.

\- Ради бога, это Бикон Хилл, - закатил глаза Стайлз, садясь прямо на землю, прислонившись спиной к колесу.

\- Именно поэтому и беспокоился, - парировал Скотт.

Стайлз смог только усмехнуться в ответ. Скотт огляделся по сторонам, а затем сел рядом с ним. Минуты три Стайлз наслаждался тишиной и еле слышным скрипом деревьев от ветра.

\- Кора получила нагоняй, - вдруг обронил Скотт.

\- От Дерека? –сложив руки на коленях, поинтересовался Стайлз.

\- Нет. От меня.

Стилински удивленно посмотрел на друга – Скотт не был фанатом наказаний, так что его реакция была несколько странной.

\- За что? Она сказала вслух то, что у многих крутилось на языке, - тихо пробормотал Стайлз.

\- Она полезла в твою личную жизнь, хотя не имела на это никакого права. Может быть, в их семье и были размыты границы дозволенного, но это другая стая и она должна знать свое место, - уверенно ответил тот.

Было странно слышать от друга такие жестокие слова, но все они изменились: кто-то в лучшую сторону, кто-то в худшую. Скотт – один из тех, кто стал сильнее.

\- Мне жаль, что это произошло, - почти шепотом проговорил Скотт прежде, чем Стайлз открыл рот.

\- Ты ни при чем, - махнул рукой тот.

\- Что будешь делать?

\- Варить зелье, - коротко ответил Стайлз. – Я сказал все, что хотел. Теперь ход за Дереком.

Противоядие должно было сутки стоять в темном месте, уже после того, как все ингредиенты, закинутые в правильном порядке и соотношении, час протомятся на медленном огне. Означенный час подходил к концу, и Стайлз пытался освободить одну из полок в столах от посуды, чтобы приткнуть туда кастрюлю с зельем. Наконец, сумев запихнуть колбы вторым слоем поверх керамических чаш, он сверился с часами и выключил огонь. Прихватив раскаленные ручки кастрюли прихватками, он медленно присел и аккуратно задвинул зелье в глубину шкафа, закрывая створки шкафа.

Уже распрямившись, он услышал шаги за спиной. Оглянувшись, Стайлз увидел Дерека, смущенно засунувшего руки в карманы джинс. Он все также ослеплял окружающих голой грудью, отказываясь портить свои футболки разрезами для крыльев.

После разговора с Лидией, а потом и со Скоттом, Стайлз прекратил бегать от стаи и почти весь день пробыл в доме стаи, особо ни от кого не скрываясь и не прячась.

\- Похоже, зелье уже готово, - наконец, заговорил Дерек.

\- Ещё сутки должно настояться. К полнолунию будет готово, - спокойно ответил Стайлз, м _о_ я руки.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул тот.

Стайлз бросил на него короткий взгляд, но Дерек стоял на месте, смотрел на него и уходить явно не собирался.

\- Что-то ещё? – спросил Стайлз, смахивая крошки со столов.

Тот кивнул:

\- Нам надо поговорить.

Стайлз отвернулся от него:

\- Если также как в прошлый раз, то не надо.

\- Стайлз, - Дерек, очевидно, в кой-то веки пытался подбирать слова. – Я подумал над всем, что ты говорил. И насчет стаи. И насчет меня. И понял, что ты был неправ.

От неожиданности заявления Стайлз даже замер.

\- Прости? – он обернулся.

\- Тебе стоило сказать мне раньше, - пояснил Дерек, подходя ближе. – Я бы тебя не прогнал.

Стайлз развернулся к нему лицом, прислонившись к столу. Сомнение было написано у него на лице:

\- Да, неужели?

\- Слушай, я знаю, со мной бывает сложно. Я не слишком люблю людей и ещё меньше доверяю им, - взмахнул руками Дерек. – Но я готов над этим работать и попытаться стать лучше.

\- И? – непонимающе развел руками Стайлз. – Что я должен делать? Броситься тебе на шею, клянясь в вечной любви?

Дерек пожал плечами, было видно, что ситуация для него, мягко говоря, не привычная и не комфортная. Но Стайлз совершенно точно не собирался облегчать ему жизнь.

\- Слушай, - Стайлз вздохнул. – У меня было время смириться с тем, что шансов у меня нет. Слава богу, опыт жизни после разбивания надежд и сердца у меня имеется, - на этих словах Дерек дернулся как от пощечины. – Мне не нужны отношения из жалости.

\- Это не жалость, - быстро откликнулся Дерек.

\- И? – протянул Стайлз. – Чувак, я не сумасшедшая охотница, не повернутый на мести дарак и определенно не охочая до адреналина наемница. Только мускулы не сработают. Придется поработать языком!

В ответ на эмоциональную тираду Стайлза Дерек ухмыльнулся, запрокинув голову, тяжело вздохнул, а затем подошел к нему почти вплотную, на расстояние в половину вытянутой руки.

\- Только не сбегай от меня сразу, ладно?

Прежде чем Стайлз успел что-либо ответить, он наклонился и поцеловал его. Мягко, настойчиво, совсем не так, как два дня назад. Сейчас Дерек определенно точно знал, чего хочет: он целовал Стайлза, словно он - умирающий в пустыне путник, а Стайлз – источник, дарующий вечную жизнь. Вопреки здравому смыслу Стайлза тут же охватило возбуждение: руки зудели от желания притянуть Дерека ближе, ноги хотелось раздвинуть, чтобы он смог прижаться к нему плотнее, дыхание сбилось, а в паху потяжелело, но Стайлз все же нашел в себе силы отодвинуться.

\- Что ты делаешь? – хрипло прошептал он, смотря Дереку в глаза.

\- Работаю языком, - ответил тот, вновь наклоняясь к Стайлзу.

Этот поцелуй был настойчивей. Дыхание Дерека обжигало кожу, рукой Хейл зарылся в волосы Стайлза и дернул, заставив Стайлза податься навстречу. Поддавшись жадному языку, ласкавшему его губы, он приоткрыл рот, капитулируя. Словно только этого и ждал, Дерек издал довольный стон и углубил поцелуй, языком проскользнув по зубам Стайлза, параллельно прижав его к себе одним резким движением.

И Стайлз позволил себе наслаждаться. Горячими объятьями, жадным поцелуем, глухим урчанием, доносившимся из груди Дерека, шумным трепетанием крыльев, грозивших при любом неосторожном движении разрушить всю стеклянную посуду, стоявшую на столах в лаборатории.  Это было в сотни, тысячи, миллионы раз жарче, лучше, чем Стайлзу когда-либо представлялось. Он скользнул ещё влажными ладонями по плечам Дерека и застонал от твердости скрывавшихся под кожей мышц. Поцелуй пошел на новый виток – они боялись оторваться друг от друга, судорожно втянутый воздух – и новое столкновение губ, борьба языков за главенство и острое, граничащее с безумием удовольствие.

Когда Дерек оставил в покое волосы Стайлза и раскрытыми ладонями проскользил по влажной от пота футболке ниже и жадно сжал его задницу, ноги Стайлза резко ослабели, подводя своего хозяина. Дерек справился с проблемой быстрее, чем Стайлз успел опомниться, просто подсадив его на стол, который всего пять минут назад Стилински усиленно тер. Так было значительно удобнее: и целоваться,  и исследовать открывшиеся перспективы.

Сквозь дурман, захвативший все его естество, Стайлз почувствовал, как его футболку просто разорвали, а следом по шее заскользили припухшие от поцелуев губы, прокладывая влажную дорожку вниз к его соскам, тут же подвергнутым искусным пыткам. Словно нарвавшись на леденец, Дерек посасывал, облизывал, теребил языком сначала один из них, потом второй, и с каждой новой лаской Стайлзу казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он взорвется и разлетится на тысячи маленьких Стайлзов, которые вскоре сдохнут от охватившей их эйфории.

Быстрым движением ноги о ногу, Стайлз стряхнул с ног ботинки и, на секунду оторвав руки от изучения основания крыльев Дерека, которое оказалось очень чувствительным местом, - Дерек громко стонал, стоило провести по нему хотя бы кончиками пальцев, - принялся расстегивать замок на своих джинсах. Дерек с радостью помог не только их расстегнуть, но и стянуть со Стайлза вместе с нижним бельем.

Оставшись практически обнаженным, Стайлз набросился на Дерека с новой волной поцелуев, которые оставлял на каждом участке кожи, до которого мог дотянуться: от скулы, по шее, на груди, плечах, пока тот не сжал в своей ладони его член. Стайлзу показалось, что весь воздух выкачали из его легких. Губы Дерека скользили по его шее, крылья, явно живущие своей жизнью, то распахивались, то принимались делать короткие взмахи, будто в попытке взлететь, рука ласкала напряженный член, а Стайлзу ничего не хотелось больше, чем стянуть с Хейла штаны и буквально насадиться наеготвердый член, вот-прям-щас.

Словно уловив его настроение, Дерек оставил в покое его член и принялся стягивать с себя джинсы, которые носил прямо на голое тело, так что вскоре взору Стайлза предстало воистину великолепное зрелище: темная линия волос, начинавшаяся чуть ниже пупка, разливалась небольшим островком на лобке, а ниже гордо торчал по стойке смирно толстый член, увитый линиями вен.  Сглотнув слюну разом наполнившую рот, Стайлз вновь притянул Дерека к себе для поцелуя. Затем подхватив его руку, которой Дерек требовательно ласкал внутреннюю сторону его бедер, Стайлз широко лизнул его ладонь и насадился ртом на длинные пальцы, проходясь между ними языком в попытке оставить как можно больше слюны. Глаза Дерека, явно не ожидавшего от Стайлза такого демарша, горели ярко-алым от возбуждения, а сам Дерек жадно смотрел, как тот забирает его пальцы глубоко в рот, едва ли не до самого горла. 

Когда жар, скапливавшийся в паху, стало невозможно игнорировать, Дерек высвободил свою руку из горячего плена и тут же скользнул влажными от слюны пальцами между разведенных ног Стайлза, обласкал твердый член, пачкавший предэякулятом его живот, коротко сжал в ладони поджавшуюся мошонку и прижал один из пальцев к анусу. Кольцо мышц поддалось его давлению, а Стайлз тихонько зашипел от несколько позабытого ощущения растянутости. Дискомфорт быстро исчез благодаря поцелуям-укусам, которые Дерек оставлял на подставленной Стайлзом шее, благодаря им же, а также второй руке Хейла, принявшейся обводить венки на члене Стайлза, он даже не заметил, что его зад растягивали уже два пальца. Дерек достаточно быстро нащупал простату, из-за чего Стайлз со стоном выгнулся дугой в надежде вплавиться в этого совершенно невозможного мужчину, но тому словно было недостаточно мучений Стилински: он всего лишь добавил третий палец.

Слюна – откровенна паршивая смазка, и как бы долго и упорно Дерек его не готовил, полностью неприятных ощущений от проникновения не избежать – на что Стайлз и намекнул, осознав, что еще пара «случайных» поглаживаний простаты – и он так и не почувствует член Дерека в себе по причине полного отсутствия сознания. Резко дернув Дерека за руку, Стайлз притянул его к себе, скрестив ноги у того за спиной. Дерек облизнул ладонь, не сводя глаз со Стайлза, пару раз провел рукой по своему члену,  а затем осторожнотолкнулся внутрь Стайлза.

Предсказания относительно паршивости идеи потрахаться насухую сбылись на двести процентов: первые пару минут Стайлз не чувствовал ничего, кроме обжигающей боли. Затем Дерек как нельзя вовремя вспомнил, что он – оборотень, и осторожно вытянул боль, продолжая медленно втискиваться в узкий зад Стайлза. Войдя до конца, он замер и поднял взгляд на Стайлза – тот уже явно растерял последние крохи концентрации: глаза полуприкрыты, рот распахнут в долгом, хриплом стоне, пальцы сжимают край столешницы, а тело, покрытое бисеринками пота, замерло на глубоком вздохе. Дерек проскользил рукой по его груди, а затем начал двигаться. Сначала плавными короткими толчками, постепенно наращивая темп, словно пытаясь впечатать себя в Стайлза и остаться там навсегда. Очень скоро Стайлз принялся подаваться навстречу, отчего лаборатория наполнилась хриплым дыханием и короткими стонами, срывавшимися то с одних, то с других губ.

Почувствовав подступающий оргазм, Стайлз отпустил несчастную столешницу, готовую затрещать от той силы, с которой он её сжимал, и вцепился пальцами в плечи Дерека, прижимаясь к нему теснее, потираясь истекающим членом о его живот, пачкая его своим запахом, и судя по полусумасшедшему взгляду Дерека – тот был совсем не против. Он и так держался на чистом упрямстве, так что стоило по телу Стайлза пробежать еле заметной дрожи, а члену начать истекать белыми каплями спермы, он сделал ещё несколько резких толчков и излился внутрь Стайлза. Последнее, за что зацепился взгляд Стайлза перед тем, как позволить телу утонуть в нахлынувших ощущениях, были широко распахнутые ангельские крылья за спиной Дерека.

Тело резко ослабело, как после бешеной дозы адреналина, в голове не было ни одной связной мысли, да и зачем?.. Стайлз купался в ощущениях абсолютного удовольствия и покоя, и лишь небольшой страх – что все произошедшее было лишь подачкой яростно жаждущему – портил момент.

Словно уловив направление его размышлений, Дерек поднял на него глаза и, коротко поцеловав, прижался лбом к его виску.

\- Ты никуда не уедешь, - хрипло прошептал он. – Я тебя не отпущу, понял?

Стайлзу оставалось только согласно промычать.

\- И как это работает? – Дерек с явным сомнением смотрел на пробирку с ядовито зеленым зельем в руках Стайлза.

\- Очень просто. Ты выпиваешь зелье, я отхожу подальше, а затем ты оборачиваешься в волка, - терпеливо разъяснил тот. – В природе существование волков с крыльями невозможно, поэтому крылья некоторым образом врастут в твое тело, став твоей частью. Это будет немного неприятно, но должно сработать.

\- А потом? - Дерек оглянулся на полную луну, освещавшую лес.

\- А потом ты снова принимаешь свой облик, и твое тело приходит в полное соответствие с законами физики, - спокойно отозвался Стайлз. – Видишь? Ничего сложного.

Дерек посмотрел на пробирку как на бомбу с часовым механизмом, осторожно взял её, а затем, не дав себе времени передумать, залпом выпил.

\- В крайнем случае, тебе придется освоить технику полета и обзавестись одеждой с прорезями на спине, потому что разгуливать по улицам с обнаженным торсом совершенно точно запрещено законом, - ехидно заметил Стайлз.

Дерек едва не подавился:

\- Стайлз!

\- Что? – тот выхватил из рук оборотня пустую пробирку. – Вперед! Превращайся!

Проводив взглядом Стайлза, с комфортом устроившегося на открытой веранде дома, Дерек покачал головой:

\- Клянусь, если это не сработает, - придушу своими руками, - пробормотал он про себя, запуская процесс обращения.

Стайлз же заворожено наблюдал со стороны, как перекатываются под кожей мышцы Дерека, перестраиваются под влиянием магии превращения кости, плавно изменяется форма рук и ног, а тело покрывается короткой темной шерстью. Как он и предполагал, крылья вступили в процесс почти в самом конце: сложившись за спиной Дерека, они с неприятным звуком слились с телом волка. Ещё несколько мгновений – и перед Стайлзом стоял обычный волк с необычными ярко-красными глазами. Встряхнувшись от головы до хвоста, волк вскинул голову и завыл. Громкий вой разнесся по округе,а из дома тут же отозвались члены стаи.

\- Позер, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – Не смей больше во мне сомневаться.

Волк смешно фыркнул и подошел к Стайлзу, потираясь холодным влажным носом об его протянутую ладонь.

_Месяц спустя_

Стайлз свалил на стол в столовой ворох планов, развернув один из них и ткнув пальцем в обведенную красным фломастером комнату с надписью «Палата Лидии»,  поднял глаза на стоявшую вокруг стола стаю.

\- Значит так, воины Бикон Хилл!..

\- Меньше пафоса, Стайлз, - невозмутимо заметил Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди.

\- Храбрые вервольфы! Сегодня я поведу вас в бой! – невозмутимо продолжал Стайлз, хитро улыбаясь.

\- Ещё меньше, - отозвался Дерек.

\- Ближе к делу, Стилински! – раздраженно воскликнула Кора, зеркально отображая позу брата.

\- Ладно, посмеялись и хватит, - согласился Стайлз. – Итак, в плане 4 этапа: первый – добраться до Лидии, второй – провести ритуал, третий – выйти из Дома Эха, четвертый – надавить на врача для проведения психиатрической экспертизы. Последним займутся миссис Мартин и отец – я с ними уже все обсудил.

\- Ладно, - пробормотал Скотт. – Детали.

\- Шериф обеспечит нас транспортом, - присоединился к объяснениям Дерек. – Зайдем через черный вход. Со мной пойдет Скотт, Лиам и Кора. Стайлз зайдет через главный вход, обаяв медсестру.

\- У Джул очаровательная улыбка, - ехидно пробормотал Стайлз.

\- А как мы войдем? Только не говорите, что… - нахмурился Лиам.

\- Мешки для трупов, - хором ответили Стайлз и Скотт.

Лиам театрально вздохнул:

\- Я вас ненавижу.

\- Что дальше? – спросила Кира.

\- Тебе и Малии нужно будет отвлечь охранников, когда мы пойдем назад, так что вы будете поджидать нас тут, - Стайлз ткнул в закоулок возле черного входа. – Вы их отвлекаете – мы выходим. Детали ритуала вас не касаются. Дерек, Лиам и Скотт прикроют меня, пока я буду проводить ритуал.

\- Слишком просто, - выдохнула, наконец, Кора. – Вы что-то не договариваете.

Стая дружно перевела взгляды на Дерека и Стайлза, коротко переглянувшимися между собой.

\- Есть кое-что, что вам не понравится, - наконец, признал Стайлз, вздохнув. – Для ритуала мне понадобится Питер.

\- Что? – резко воскликнула Кора, резко сорвавшись с места. – Нет! Нет, Дерек! Вы не станете его выпускать! Нет!

\- Никто не выйдет из Дома Эха,  Кора, успокойся, - закатил глаза в ответ Дерек.

\- Успокойся? Вы собираетесь вытащить из палаты психопата! – продолжала злиться девушка.

\- Я должен Питеру услугу, - заметил Стайлз. – Он попросил устроить ему разговор с Дереком. Если Дерек в обмен на «тет-а-тет» попросит его помочь с Лидией, он не откажет.

\- Слишком много допущений, - заметила Айлин.

\- Она права, - согласился с девушкой Ник. – Вам многое придется решать на ходу.

Стайлз взмахнул руками:

\- Мы справимся. Как всегда, - пока он говорил, Дерек обнял его за пояс, притянул к себе, тут же заставив поднять голову для поцелуя. В основном, ребята уже привыкли к подобным неожиданным проявлениям чувств со стороны альфы, но это выглядело настолько интимно, что все тут же потянулись на выход из столовой.

\- Фу, - выдохнула Малия, закатив глаза.

\- Идите в свою комнату! - все ещё раздраженно воскликнула Кора.

Оторвавшись от Дерека, Стайлз заговорщицки подмигнул и прошептал:

\- Мы просто обязаны трахнуться у двери её комнаты.

_Ещё две недели спустя_

\- Черт! – воскликнул Дерек, одергивая обожженную руку от раскаленных углей.

\- Так, Дерек, оставь-ка это дело профессионалам, - появившийся шериф быстро выхватил из его рук лопатку и легким ударом бедра отодвинул в сторону от мангала.

\- Что? – растерянно выдохнул Дерек.

\- Совершенно очевидно, что ты никогда не устраивал барбекю, - отозвался отец Стайлза, ловкими движениями  переворачивая мясо. – А я слишком переживаю за наши стейки, чтоб позволить тебе их уничтожить. Лучше иди – помоги со стульями.

На автомате подчинившись повелительному тону шерифа, Дерек зашел в дом и наткнулся на Стайлза, командовавшего ребятами, таскавшими стулья к накрытому на заднем дворе столу.

\- Там ещё четыре стула нужно! Стивен, не поможешь девочкам отнести тарелки? Ник, алкоголь? Хей, хмурый альфа! – быстро и без перехода поприветствовал он Дерека. – Что случилось с барбекю?

\- Мной так с детства не помыкали, - наконец, смог сформулировать причину своей задумчивости Дерек.

Стайлз улыбнулся:

\- Смирись. Отец все ещё вне себя от радости от того, что его непутевый сын остается с ним на неопределенный срок. Его восторга хватит ещё на несколько дней. А потом он вспомнит, что сразу после этого я рассказал ему, что мы встречаемся, и тебе придется пройти перекрестный допрос и угрозы.

Прежде чем Дерек успел ответить, с улицы донеслись автомобильные гудки.

\- Они уже приехали, - пробормотал Стайлз, тут же выбегая на улицу.

Из припарковавшегося рядом с его джипом автомобиля, опираясь о протянутую руку Пэрриша, в кой-то веки смешившего формы на кожанку, выходила Лидия Мартин. Шикарные рыжие локоны слегка вились и пружинили при каждом движении головы, простое яркое платье подчеркивало точеную талию и стройные ножки в туфельках на небольшом каблуке. Она широко улыбалась и с интересом смотрела по сторонам. Её мать с улыбкой наблюдала за дочерью слегка со стороны.

\- Миссис Мартин! – воскликнул Стайлз, слетая с крыльца. – Рад, что вы решили присоединиться.

\- Зови меня Натали, Стайлз, - мягко улыбнулась ему та.

\- Отец на заднем дворе, можно пройти здесь, по дорожке, - указал ей направление Стайлз.

\- Спасибо.

Лидия отпустила руку Пэрриша лишь для того, чтобы обнять Стайлза.

\- Эй, эй! Маникюр! Больно же! – смеясь, воскликнул он, почувствовав острые «коготки» мисс Мартин.

Отстранившись, Лидия шутливо ткнула его в плечо:

\- Это тебе месть за то, что заявился ко мне с этим чокнутым ритуалом без предупреждения! – она посмотрела ему за спину. – Привет, Дерек.

Тот молча кивнул в ответ.

\- Идем, у отца, наверное, уже все готово, - даже не пытаясь скрыть, широкую улыбку заметил Стайлз. – Джордан, проводишь?

\- Конечно, - кивнул Пэрриш, вновь протягивая Лидии руку, которую та с радостью приняла.

Смотря им вслед, Стайлз не мог избавиться от заполняющего все его существо чувства бесконечной радости и правильности происходящего, так что даже не заметил Дерека застывшего рядом с ним.

\- Ну?.. – хрипло пробормотал Дерек.  – Теперь ты счастлив?

Стайлз хмыкнул:

\- А ты как думаешь?

Дерек окинул парня долгим нечитаемым взглядом, а затем мягко сжал своей рукой его ладонь. Их пальцы переплелись, и вряд ли в мире нашлась бы сила, которая смогла бы заставить их отпустить друг друга.


End file.
